The Race For Harry Potter
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: Four Girls with a bet, One boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity! A dash
1. Meet the Ladies

**The Race for Harry Potter**

**Chapter One:** Meeting the Ladies

**

* * *

**

_I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone_

_But I have a light_

_The day is done_

_But I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_or__ maybe just happy…_

-Nirvana, Dumb

* * *

It's like being awake by thunder in the night and that hot fear shoots through you, and you can't remember where you are. 

Someone is lying next to you breathing heavily, with an arm draped over you.

_Skin the sun_

_Fall asleep_

_Wish away_

_The soul is cheap_

_Lesson learned_

_Wish me luck_

_Soothe the burn_

_Wake me up…_

Hermione sat up in bed and put her face in her hands. She cried as lightening pierced the skies. A man lay next to her breathing loudly. She tapped his shoulder and he didn't move. She couldn't remember what she had done the previous night, but as she stood from the four poster bed, she realized she was in a Ravenclaw dorm.

She pulled on her clothes, not wanting to wake his roommates. However, one boy was coming from the loo and was in his pajama shorts. He scratched his head, yawning at her. He smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here Granger? Shagging one of my boys, eh?" the boy asked. Hermione shook her head and grabbed her shoes and left the dorm. She climbed the steps down and left the common room.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. Her three girls. Harry and Ron sat a couple of seats down, not wanting to disturb their morning girl-talk. 

"So, Hermione how was Brad?" Lavender asked mischievously. Hermione looked surprise.

"His name is Brad? Is he new here?" Hermione asked confused.

"Holy shit Hermione…you didn't get a name or a background check? So unlike you…" Ginny exclaimed. It was Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She, Ginny, Lav, and Parvati had come together to create a clique of beautiful smart students who knew their classmates a little bit more than others.

"I don't know what came over me," she replied.

"How was he? How was he…with his equipment?" Lavender asked. Parvati blushed as she heard this.

"Oh my God…Lav! How rude. Maybe Hermione's in love, you know, love at first sight," Parvati said. Hermione gave her a painful look.

"Jesus Parvati…" Hermione drawled.

"Well, I shagged him. He's a student from America. Came five times that night I did! He's excellent…" Ginny said giggling.

"Oh God…you get around don't you Ginny?" Lavender asked shaking her head.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a magnet!"

"Yeah, but it's only been three weeks since school started and you've already shagged all of the seventh year boys," Lavender muttered annoyed by Ginny.

"Are you ladies done?" Harry Potter was addressing them from down the table. Harry had turned into a handsome man. His hair was longer and even messier. His black glasses slid down his nose as he talked, and he had the whole geeky-yet-sex-god thing going on.

He stared hard at Hermione, who was secretly his favorite girl out of the clique. None of them had slept with him…yet.

Ron smiled slowly as he saw Parvati blush at him.

"Well Harry, why don't you come here and find out?" Ginny said with innocence, but they all knew what she truly meant. Ginny was the loose one in the group. She wasn't afraid to try new things, and she had screwed every guy in the school except her brother and Harry.

"You're welcome to come sit next to us Harry, we don't have a 'do not disturb' sign tattooed into our foreheads," Hermione said laughing. Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I might try that…but at lunch." He turned his attention back to his plate.

Seamus came bouncing their way. He had grown tall and stunningly beautiful. He was a model for some of the top name brand wizarding cloth lines, and he was very active in the school community—as in with girls. His sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes were easy to fall for. But most of all, he was known for his perfect V-shape torso and sexy legs.

"Hey Ginny, my darling, I've been thinking about you," Seamus said. His face had a dash of orange and tan like freckles across his nose and cheeks, making him look like an innocent boy next door. Seamus was recently shagging Ginny, but was unaware of her sexual activities at the school. Ginny turned her face up to kiss his bottom lip.

"Oh baby…" Seamus said deeply. He walked away from her and her bright facial expression fell to an annoyed look.

"I'm so breaking up with him. He's full of himself, and he causes too much drama in my life. I'm looking for no strings attached! Not Emotional-based-sex. I mean, he's a great shag, and blimey, every time we do it my head hits the headboard like mad! But he has to get rid of the emotional attachment!" Ginny said, her face turning red. Hermione dropped her fork in frustration and gave Ginny a disbelief look.

"Ginny, for once will you open up? Maybe Seamus isn't like the others. Maybe…" Hermione started.

"Maybe he's The One." Parvati finished for her.

"Oh please, you both are sounding like each other, and that's really weird…" Lavender said staring at her fingernails. "Blue…" she whispered, and her nails turned blue. "No…green," her nails changed again.

"No Lav, Red…" Parvati said, and Lavenders fingernails turned red.

"That's better, thanks Parvati," She said, admiring her nails.

"Oh, guys shut up; I don't want him in that way! He's easy and completely hot," Ginny said, licking her bottom lip. Ginny, Parvati and Lavenders eyes worked hard on someone from across the room, and Hermione turned to stare at what was drawing her friend's attentions. Ginny let out a low whistle.

"Look at him…Brad. The Leader of All Men," Ginny said blushing furiously. Brad waved in their direction.

"He's waving at you Hermione!" Parvati whispered eagerly. They watched as Brad made his way towards Hermione, his face glowing.

"Hey Hermione, I'm glad to see you again. I'm sorry about last night, I went to sleep too fast," Brad said, he swooped down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"It's okay, I had…fun, I think," Hermione said, giving him an uneasy smile. Ginny sighed impatiently.

"You were amazing last night. Thanks for the treat," Brad said, pulling at his school tie to show her a violent purple mark.

"Oh God! That looks painful…" Hermione exclaimed but Brad chuckled.

"Painfully sweet," Brad replied, his eyes twinkled.

"Well, I'll see you later," Hermione said, turning around in her seat so she can finish eating. Brad walked away to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione, damn it, stop acting like you can't remember last night. Even if you don't, never let a man know! It's a sign of whorish-ness! We might sleep around a lot, but we are not drunkards or overwhelmed sluts! So don't ever have people think you are!" Ginny said. She tossed down her Daily Prophet and stood.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know you cared so much," Hermione said, irritated.

"Well, I'm leaving, I need to find Neville…he owes me a favor." Ginny grabbed her backpack and left the Great Hall in a rush. Her long red hair spilled down the back of her dark school robes. Hermione stood to dust crumbs from her short school skirt that came to her mid thigh. Her sweater was smaller than usual, showing off her chest and her button down white shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to the tip of the V-neck sweater. She had her robe sitting next to her and she picked it up and put it on, the bottom billowed after her as she left the Great Hall.

* * *

Although Hermione had changed in a way that was stunningly wicked, she was still the smartest witch the wizard world has ever seen, and she was still her teacher's favorite. She entered the dungeons; a cold drift followed her as she checked her watch. She was twenty minutes early for class. But she knew why she was there early. 

"Granger…" Draco Malfoy stood against the locked Potions class door. His silver blonde hair was not slicked back like he had worn it as a child. He was a man with needs now. He was no longer fearful of the girl that had punched him squarely in the face four years ago.

"Malfoy." She nodded at him in recognition. He moved towards her quickly, pinning her to the wall.

"I thought you didn't want to screw a mudblood," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you…Ever since last week, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, I need you again." He whined, kissing her fully on the lips. He lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. He stroked her leg eagerly. Hermione cooed.

"That's very sweet, but I'm not up for the whole emotional thing with you. If you want to screw, we can, but it'll only be the sex and nothing more," Hermione warned.

"Yes, fine, I'm fine with it."

Hermione pulled him into a darkened corner in the dungeons, and engulfed herself in Malfoy's world.

* * *

"Take out your scrolls on the Silence Potion and leave it on your desk, I am coming around to collect it," Professor Snape said, he moved about his desk, searching for his wand. 

"Hermione, did you do your homework?" Ron nudged her in her side to get her attention. She placed three scrolls on her desk and folded her hands proudly on her desk.

"Yes, Ron, I did," Hermione said.

"Damn, am I the only person who didn't do the homework? Even Harry did it," Ron said. Hermione looked pass Ron to see Harry pulling out two scrolls.

"Harry! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. He gave her a cheerful smile.

"Herms, if you hadn't pushed me into doing it, I wouldn't have," Harry said blushing. Hermione batted her eyelashes but couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was staring at her. As Professor Snape neared her table, she accidentally pushed her quill off the desk and leaned forward to retrieve it, giving Professor Snape and everyone at Malfoy's table a full view of her chest. Snape froze to watch as she struggled to retrieve her quill and Malfoy looked like he was about to explode.

"Miss. Granger…your…your…scrolls please," Snape stuttered.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I dropped my quill and well…"

"Yes, I can see that, carry on…" Snape said. He stopped to think about what he said and paled, snatching up her scrolls. Malfoy mouthed at her: "Let's shag".

"Hey! Screw you Malfoy!" Ron bellowed from across the room. The class turned their attention to Ron's reddening face. Hermione tried to hide her grin but with difficulty. Instead of looking like the traitor she was, she threw her arms around Ron and gave him a large kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ron! Thank you! Finally someone told that git to leave me alone!" She said distraughtly. Ron hugged her back, his ears turning red.

"Well Hermione, no one should talk to you like that," Ron whispered. Harry's face appeared from behind him, he seemed angry for some reason.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that random outburst Weasley. And miss. Granger, you are to stay after class," Snape said. Hermione nodded fearfully, but inside she was jumping with glee. She was finally gong to get the chance to humiliate and sac Professor Snape.

When the bell rang, Ron and Harry stood protectively near her. Ron grabbed her hand.

"If anything happens just scream. And keep your wand near you, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Be careful Herms," Harry said, his eyes filled with a fiery hate. They left the class.

"Miss. Granger, I find it highly offensive when you enter my class dressed inappropriately. The school uniform should be respected," Snape said, averting his eyes from her.

"I'm sorry Professor. What should I do about it?" Hermione asked innocently. She walked behind his desk to stand next to him. He looked up from his desk to her.

"Miss…Miss Granger, I cannot tell you that…" Snape said. "You may leave."

Damn, she thought.

She left the class, wondering why he hadn't tried anything. Ron was standing by the door, waiting for her.

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he left, had to go get his books for our next class. He left it in the dorm, that idiot," Ron said laughing hilariously. Hermione frowned.

* * *

It was at dinner when Hermione saw her three girlfriends, all eager to tell the other about their day. 

"Jesus, this is the last time I'm shagging Neville! He was so nervous when I was doing him that he almost dropped me!" Ginny muttered, digging at the rice that was on her plate. Parvati gave her a puzzled look.

"How did he 'almost drop you'?" She asked, slicing her steak.

"Obviously they were shagging against a wall, am I right?" Lavender asked.

"Close…I was wrapped around his waist, and we were shagging just like that. No wall, no bed, nothing. Just humping against each other," Ginny said grinning.

"So, why did he almost drop you?" Parvati asked.

"Oh! We heard a noise coming from the stairs, we were in the seventh year boy's dorm, and Harry came bursting in…so he almost dropped me," Ginny said laughing.

"My god! Harry saw you making love to Neville?!" Parvati shrieked.

"No, not making love dear…shagging. Harry saw me shagging Neville. He was pretty shocked. He closed the door right away. Neville kept saying how he was dead now, once Harry tells Ron Neville's been shagging his little sister." Ginny gave her a dashing wink and continued to stuff her face.

"Oh my god! I don't know how you can just sit there and not care! If it were me…I wouldn't even leave my dorm!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Well Parvati, not everyone is weird like you," Lavender said shaking her head in disgust.

"Hermione, you haven't said a word since dinner, how was your day?" Lavender asked. Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I shagged Malfoy again and Snape saw my breasts…" She said shrugging.

"Wait…You shagged Malfoy? Why do you always get the good ones!?" Ginny said. Lavender's eyebrows shot up.

"Professor Snape saw your breasts!" Parvati gasped.

"Yes. I was actually showing off to Malfoy, but Snape happened to have looked. And Yeah, I shagged Malfoy before class. He was waiting for me. Told me he couldn't stop thinking about me since I shagged him last week," Hermione said.

"Well, looks like you had an interesting day. So why the sad face?" Lavender asked.

"I…felt strange. For the first time since the school years started, I felt guilty for what I've been doing at this school. Sleeping around with all the boys isn't working well with me. I also think people might lose respect for me," she said sadly. Her girls gave her a worried look.

"Not true Hermione! You're a girl with class and respect! You're not loose like our girl Ginny here, and you're not a quiet sexual maniac like Parvati," Lavender said chuckling. Hermione gave her a doubtful look but quickly that expression was replaced with an excited one.

"Hello ladies…I hope you're having a lovely lunch." Harry had walked by and given them a charming smile. As he walked away, they sighed admirably.

"I got an idea!" Ginny shrieked. Harry met up with Seamus, Neville, and Ron. They all sat around each other laughing and tossing food at each other like monkeys.

"What is it Ginny?" Parvati asked, leaning in closer.

"Let's have a competition! First girl to bag Harry Potter gets twenty sickles from each of us AND Harry Potter's heart. I mean, what bigger prize is there than Harry Potter's virginity?" Ginny asked. The girls took this into consideration.

"I'm in," Lavender said grinning.

"Oh…I guess I am too, what harm is there, right?" Parvati said shrugging. They all looked at Hermione.

"He is your best friend Hermione. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I can. I'm up to it. Prepare to get your arse kicked!" Hermione said.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

LOVE,

PAT


	2. Secrets Lies and Naughty Sayings

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity! A dash of humor that's OOC.

**Chapter Two:** Secrets Lies and Naughty Sayings.

**

* * *

**

After dinner, it was Hermione's job to patrol the school, making sure there were no students in the hall and Ghost's causing unnecessary noises. She was crowned Head Girl, and was a damn good one. Her partner was surprisingly, however, Ron Weasley. Hermione walked beside him as they entered the Third Floor Corridor. Many memories came rushing pass her of the floor. Some memories were good…and absolutely some bad. She could feel Ron tense up as they searched the corridor. She looked up at him. He towered over six feet, and his red hair had come down to the base of his neck. She used to think so much about him. It was a ball of anger that slowly released into a pleasurably feeling. She stopped walking and he stopped with her. They hadn't said a word to each other since Potions, and now the silence was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Ron…please, talk to me. Don't feel like you have to stay quiet because…of what happened between us," Hermione said. She faced him and tried to draw his eyes away from the floor to hers.

"Hermione, I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened over the summer. I hurt you," Ron said. He fidgeted before continuing his walk.

"Damn you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione swore. She couldn't believe he would walk away from their problems…from her. In two quick strides Ron grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, making her drop her wand and has her light go out.

"Is this what you want? Would this be more fitting for you Hermione? Up against a wall at night in a middle of a corridor fucking the hell out of someone?" Ron asked, his face was very close. Hermione's heart froze when the truth slipped from Ron's mouth. It wasn't a secret anymore. She tried with all her might to keep the tears back.

"Ron…you're the one that hurt _me _over the summer…I did nothing to you!" Hermione said, she allowed her eyes to burn severely from not letting the tears go. He sighed and released her. He slid down the wall, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't mean to. You didn't tell me I was hurting you until we broke up. You didn't tell me anything…bloody hell Hermione, I broke your fucking arm and you still didn't tell me how until the very end. I almost killed you," Ron said sniffing back unwanted tears. "I'll never be able to have sex again…" Ron whispered.

"That's not true. There are potions you can take to prevent you from being subconsciously unaware of what you're doing during sex. I didn't tell you, because I was in love with you Ron. I didn't want to let you go. Only when I truly had to let you go…" Hermione said.

"I know, I've been taking some potions. I don't know if they work, I'm so…" Ron said, burying his face in his hands. The truth was out in the open. Over the summer, when they were the picture perfect couple, things behind closed doors weren't perfect at all. Hermione was brutally abused both physically and verbally whenever she had sex with Ron. He would call her all sorts of names, and be unmercifully rough. But in the morning, he would be sweet, caring and tender. She would cover the bruises, and heal the scars until one night, when it got out of control…

Flashback:

_"RON! PLEASE! I DON"T LIKE THIS ANYMORE STOP!" Ron was on top of her, sweaty and swearing loudly. Hermione felt his hand creep down to grab her arm and place it on the headboard above her head. He held it there as he moved inside of her angrily. She began to scream feeling that every stroke was going to dislocate her shoulder. Finally, she heard a crack and an unbearable pain shot through her arm. Ron had stopped, watching her face as it turned red, and she burst into tears. Ron shook himself, and let go of her lifeless arm. _

_"Hermione?__ Dear God, what's wrong? Mione, tell me what's wrong…" Ron said, he rolled off of her and pulled her to him. She couldn't push him off, and the pain was kicking her in the head. _

_"You broke my arm…" Hermione cried._

_"What?"_

_"YOU BROKE MY ARM!" She screamed. It was then when she told him what had been going on since the summer began. It was the last time he had been alone with her, and the last time he was considered her boyfriend._

"Hermione…I loved you…I didn't know I was hurting you. I didn't know there were stupid disorders and what not, I just…I'm just scared."

"You don't have to be Ron. I don't want things to ruin our friendship," Hermione said, standing in front of him. He stood slowly and she waited for him.

"It's never going to get in the way. I just wanted to know…do you hate me." Ron asked, staring into her eyes. Hermione wanted so badly to throw her arms around him and whisper no. Instead, she stood her ground and shook her head.

"Oh Hermione," Ron cried. He wrapped his arms around her body giving her a tight hug. Hermione allowed herself a tear, knowing somewhere in the Castle, her three girls are cursing her.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Ron whispered, he lifted chin and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Ron…we can't do this again. I don't want to be back with you…" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, kissing her jaw line.

"You'll hurt me again," Hermione cried. He soon silenced her, by deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, across the castle and in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was putting suave moves on Harry Potter.

"Harry…I wanted to say sorry about earlier…I should have locked the door," Ginny said. She had on her pajamas, the most innocent pair she had to be exact—consisting of long baggy pink pants with matching tank top, no bra underneath. Harry smiled at her as she sat down next to him. He had a magazine in his hands with Quidditch gear on the front.

"Oh. It's okay. I was a little shocked because I thought you were still dating Seamus," Harry said. Ginny's heart dropped. She had forgotten all about Seamus. _What a mess all this could create! _She thought, feeling uneasy.

"We're…um, having problems," Ginny whispered. She turned on her innocence-charm and smiled sadly at Harry. He sighed and scooted next to her, placing his arm uncomfortably around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ginny; I'm not going to tell Ron or Seamus about it," Harry said reassuringly. Ginny started to blink her eyes, pretending to hold back tears.

"Oh Ginny…" Harry whispered, drawing her close. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and began to sniff up nonexistent snot.

"Oh Harry…I'm really worried. I'm always being used…I can't tell what love is and what not love is. I…guess I turned this way after you turned me down…when you told me I was like a sister to you. I guess…I'm just looking to replace that void in my heart…" Ginny said bravely. She felt Harry's heart pound against his chest rapidly.

"My God…I didn't know it affected you so much," Harry said wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I'm so sorry…" he said sincerely. Ginny smiled against his chest.

"I mean Harry…I love you…I really do! You have no idea…but I'm just so worried that…that…" Ginny voluntarily shook.

"What Ginny?" Harry whispered, rubbing her arm up and down.

"That you might hurt my feelings again if I ever asked you out…" Ginny lifted her large blue eyes to Harry's face. She could tell his heart was breaking.

"Ginny, I…"

"Harry! Can I ask you a question?" Parvati had bounced her way towards Harry and Ginny. Her short bouncy blonde hair light green eyes, and tanned complexion gave her an exotic air. Harry had let go of Ginny quickly making her scowl.

"UGH!" She yelled, standing up from Harry and storming off to her dorm.

"Ginny!" Harry called out.

"Oh, don't worry Harry; she's been very strange today. She's having a torrid affair with Neville. Very wrong of her in my opinion…ruining a perfect relationship with Seamus," Parvati ratted out. Harry smiled nervously at her. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry Parvati, what was your question?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to know if you can help me practice on my broom tomorrow. My mum sent me an owl and told me it's very important that I learn how to fly very soon. So, do you mine if you play coach for awhile? For me?" Parvati asked sweetly. She batted her inky black eyelashes and smiled.

"Of course I will…tomorrow will be perfect. No classes. But it might be a little chilly outside.

"Oh yes…tomorrow's Saturday. Oh, don't worry, I'll wear my cloak," Parvati said.

"Okay," Harry said. Parvati squealed happily.

"Thank you Harry!" Parvati said. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She walked away, leaving Harry confused.

**

* * *

**

Hermione crept back to the common room, alone. She had to push Ron away before he got too many bad ideas. She wasn't dumb. She wouldn't get thrown back into whatever mess she was in with Ron before. As she neared the Gryffindor tower, she felt incredibly uneasy. She knew someone was following her. She could hear footsteps draw closer and closer to her as she moved ahead. Soon, she was grabbed about the waist and pulled against someone.

"Hermione…you smell good enough to eat," said a voice. It was an American accent. She turned and saw beautiful Brad. His long blonde hair and sugar brown eyes. He kissed her fully on the lips.

"Hey Brad…oh wow…you scared me," Hermione said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to know if…you wanted to get together tonight to have some fun," Brad said, walking forward, with a tight grip on Hermione's waist. She was forced back into a wall where he attacked her lips.

"I'm not in the mood…" Hermione managed to say. Brad wasn't paying attention he had busied himself with unbuttoning her shirt.

"BRAD! I'm not in the mood okay! It's been a terrible day! I just want to sleep and forget this day ever happened!" Hermione yelled. He pulled away and gave a fearful look.

"Wow…I'm sorry Hermione. You look like you're ready to kill someone. I'm sorry babe…I'm gonna go. Owl me when you feel better…" He turned away and disappeared in the darkness. She was ready to pull her hair out.

She entered the dark common room, tired. She spotted a figure resting on the sofa next to the extinguished fireplace. She walked quietly towards that person, and tapped their shoulder.

"Hermione?" Harry sat up on the sofa and gave her a wide grin.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" she asked. She was half expecting Ginny or Lavender to pop up from beside him, but no surprises.

"I was waiting for you to come back. I was worried when Ron came in by himself. He said you disappeared on him, so I decided to stay up and wait for you to return," Harry said. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted badly to have him hold her for an eternity.

"Well, I'm back! I'm going to bed…do you want to come with?" Hermione asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Yeah, my back is killing me. Hey, do you know what's strange?" Harry asked getting up. He stretched. "Parvati kissed me…you know how you girls do the 'thank you' kisses? Her kiss landed on my lips, and she didn't seem fazed by it at all…she just bounced away." Hermione smiled grimly. _They're already starting!" _She thought.

"Haha, you know what they say about blondes Harry, they're incapable of thinking or doing things right…so the whole 'bounced away' thing is just a malfunction of her brain," Hermione said, smiling at him. Harry gave her a confused look.

"Wow, that was mean," Harry said, stopping in his tracks in front of the boy and girls stairs.

"I'm in a sour mood," Hermione said bitterly. Harry bit his lower lip and leaned into Hermione to kiss her cheek.

"There…I hope that makes you feel a little bit better. Good night Hermione." Harry ran up the stairs, leaving Hermione a tingling sensation on her cheek.

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered, touching her cheek with her hand.

**

* * *

**

"Okay Harry! I'm ready!" Parvati shrieked. She was dressed to the tee for Harry's training. She wore tight jeans and a long sleeve sweater that was just tight enough to show Harry that she had a remarkable chest. And to even make things more dramatic in that specific area, she started to bounce up and down in excitement for getting on a broom. Harry gave her a cheerful smile and brought his new Firebolt 3000 out.

"Um, Harry! Is it too much to ask if you first ride with me? It looks like it's about to rain! So if I get up there, I want to be with someone so I don't lose control!" Parvati said. Harry nodded and got onto the broom, mounting it. He motioned for her to get on behind him.

"Ooooo…your stomach feels nice," she slipped her had under his shirt as she wrapped her arms around it. She could feel the light muscles under her touch. He shivered as she lightly scrapped at his skin, admiring the feel.

"Uh, thanks, but, maybe you should keep your hand clasped, in case I start flying too fast and you lose your balance." Harry nodded to himself. She quickly removed her hand, but instead, she clasped her hands together near the buttons of his pants.

"Is this okay?" she whispered seductively in his ear. He swallowed hard, and instead of replying shot into the air. She began to scream as they flew upward.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it? Don't you just love the fall air?" Harry asked, fidgeting.

"No…" Parvati said. It started to rain while they circled the stadiums.

"Do you want to go down? It's starting to rain real badly!" Harry yelled over the pummeling of the rain.

"Soon! Just one more circle, then you can bring us down!" Parvati yelled. She was waiting for the right moment.

"Okay…" Harry gripped the broom, his hands slipping from the rain. As he turned to circle the stadium once more, Parvati was thrown off the broom, falling to the ground as fast as lighting.

_Dear God, please let this potion had worked! _She thought, as she fell to the ground._ This is going to hurt! _She could hear Harry calling her name above her, speeding towards her falling frame. Finally, she hit the ground, smashing into thick mud. She closed her eyes as she heard Harry's feet near her.

"OH GOD! PARVATI!" Harry yelled, falling to his knees next to her. He lifted her head and placed it in his lap, checking her pulse.

"Harry?" Parvati awoke suddenly but carefully, waiting for his emotions to flash against his face.

"PARVATI, I'm so SORRY! I should have gone down, it was becoming too wet! Are you okay? Do you think you broke anything?"

"My pride," she said, laughing. She stopped abruptly. She realized that Harry was really shook by the fact that she just fell over 150 feet, and it could have been his entire fault.

"Harry, I'm okay. I'm fine. But…thank you," Parvati said, sitting up. She flinched, just to put on an act. Harry wrapped his arms around her, hugging her out of relief. As he pulled away, Parvati took this opportunity to pounce on him. She pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist and attacked his lips. He ran his hands up and down her legs and she continued to kiss him. She was beginning to enjoy until she was pushed to the side.

Harry had grabbed her about the hips and moved her from off top of him.

"Harry!" Parvati whined.

"Parvati…I'm sorry, I have to go…" Harry said, slipping in the mud. He bolted.

"Bastard!" Parvati yelled after him.

**

* * *

**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! **

**LOVE**

**PAT**


	3. Boys and Girls

**The Race for Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three: **Boys and Girls

**Warning:** Sex scene and strong language. Click back if you are uncomfortable at any time.

**

* * *

**

Hermione laid flat on her stomach on her bed, her Charms book open in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, and the tingling kiss Harry had left on her cheek. She kept imagining him stroking her cheek lovingly. She felt sleepy, knowing it was abnormal for her, to be tired after only reading a little over a hundred pages. But she knew why she couldn't fully concentrate on the book. She wanted to see him, and that want needed to be fulfilled. Hermione closed her book and soon that wish was granted.

"Hermione are you in there?" Someone yelled from the stairs. Hermione jumped from off her bed to see Harry at the bottom of the stairwell. He smiled up at her, muddy.

"Harry, are you okay?" she ran down the stairs, still dressed in her pajamas to see what was wrong.

"I was just sexually molested by Parvati, and on my way here, Lavender tried to grope me, and Ginny is throwing her body around because of me! What is wrong with me? Why are all the girls trying to—" Harry couldn't finish because Hermione had placed her lips over his. His glasses were askew and she pushed him roughly against the wall of the stairs. He placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks and slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Harry now had her pushed against the wall and was wrestling each other using their tongues. He eagerly ran his hands down her front, and leaned against her, bracing himself on the stairs. The alarm went off, warning him that boys were not allowed in the Girl's dorm, and he pulled away from her, confused.

"Harry?" she asked, staring into his green eyes. He slowly disappeared, and Hermione tried to touch his face. "Harry?"

"What the bloody hell…" Hermione drawled. She awoke with her face plastered onto her Charms book. She had fallen asleep. "Just great…" she said aloud, wiping the drool that had dried on her face. She sat up in bed, thinking of how her Dream-Harry was kissing her. It was needy. She sighed and folded her legs under her. She tried to meditate, thinking that reaching nirvana would do her in good—literally.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Harry, dear God, you're muddy! What have you been doing?" Lavender trailed behind Harry as he came rushing into the school, soaking wet. He removed his glasses and shook them in front of her, making her shrink away from the muddy water.

"I'm sorry! What did you say?" Harry asked, squinting at her. Lavender smiled and gently took his glasses from him. She pulled out her wand and tapped his glasses, erasing any traces of mud on his glasses.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to do a full cleansing charm. But, I know where you can get cleaned up real quick," Lavender said, placing his glasses onto his face. He nodded and followed her down the stairs. They were at the Prefects bathroom. Harry was familiar with the place.

"Pineapple," a door appeared behind the statue and they went inside. Harry began to strip off each layer of his clothing, unaware of Lavender's presence. All he cared about was the large pool in front of him.

"Oh MY!" Lavender squealed. Harry blushed.

"Lavender, I totally forgot! I'm so—"

"Yeah, sorry, I know!" she dismissed him. "I hope you get cleaned up real nice Harry. I wish I could join you…but…yeah," Lavender said. Harry gave her a thoughtful look.

"Hey, I have an idea! I could put bubbles in the pool! So, we don't see anything. And I'll cover my eyes and all, we could sit and talk and not worry because we have the bubble tab running," Harry said cheerfully. Lavender considered how sweet he was being. She tried to categorize it—either he was interested in her body or he just wanted a buddy to hang with.

"Okay," Lavender began to pull off her shirt, but realized that Harry had soon dived under water and turned on the bubble tab. He didn't hesitate to stare at her, but had quickly busied himself in order to not look at her. This made Lavender mad. She entered the pool, feeling silly as magical red and yellow bubbles filled the tub. She rolled her eyes as Harry grinned at her and splashed water at her.

"This is nice…"

"Yeah, it's okay." She muttered. She was tired of waiting, but she had to be patient.

"Well, how's every thing? You okay?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm okay…class is boring, I really want to go home for the holidays, but we're having the Yule Ball, and I heard Professor Dumbledore is inviting a school from America to come and join us. It'll be fun, so I might stay." She smiled, mostly to herself, imagining all the cute boys that would be visiting the school on Christmas to dance the night away. She also expected to at least have met and shagged one of the boys.

"Yeah, I know about that. Dumbledore was mentioning it to some of the fifth years in the hall." He swam about fifteen feet away from where she was sitting, and swan back. She could see the lovely arches in his back and the light muscles that padded his shoulder bones.

"Wow…" Lavender muttered dreamily. She wanted badly to touch his body, for at least a second. He floated beside her.

"Hey, c'mon, swim a little—live a little," he laughed as a bubble popped on his glasses.

"Harry…" Lavender whispered. He smiled at her.

"What's up Lav? Do you need some help?" He started to laugh. She moved near him, a mere inch away from his body. He could see her breasts appearing from out of the water. She rested one hand on his shoulder and brought her lips to his. She didn't rush, not wanting to scare him. To her satisfaction, he opened his mouth to allow her in. Soon her arms were around him. He was responding to her. She couldn't believe her luck. She pulled his neck forward, splashing into the water. She now had him kissing her under the water.

"Lavender…I can't do this with you…" He said, trying to pull back.

"But Harry, your body doesn't say that…she said, reaching down to grab his member. She quickly removed her had, shocked out of her mind.

"You're…not aroused…" Lavender said, she looked like she was about to shed tears.

"I have great willpower. But you're very beautiful Lavender, please don't take it as a—" Harry started, but Lavender had pulled herself from out of the pool.

"What Harry, a what, an insult? Was that what you were going to say? No, YOU have the problem. Every man that I've shagged was aroused by a mere touch from me! So! So! Either you're gay, or you think I'm ugly!"

"NO and NO! Lavender! Please!" Harry pleaded. Lavender gathered up her clothing, placing them under her arm as she grabbed a towel from the side. She stopped to give Harry a cold look. She gathered herself up, placing her fragile emotions behind closed doors and opening her business-like self up.

"Well, Harry! I'm leaving, and you can forget about whatever chance you may have had with me! Because…if you haven't heard—I'm a great shag!" Lavender said boastingly. She gave him a sneer and apparated.

"Damn it," Harry whispered, sinking below the water in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Hermione had nothing to do, really in her dorm, so instead she went out of her way to walk around the grounds. It was raining lightly, and she had cast a spell to prevent her from getting wet. She held her favorite book under her arm, wanting to find the perfect tree to sit under to read it. She shrugged and sat near the lake. She saw the Giant Squid pass her.

"Hermione?" she turned around to see Brad standing behind her. He smiled unsurely. He had on a simple blue jacket with Denim jeans. She patted the ground next to her and he eagerly sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here? I heard it's going to snow soon, you'll get a cold," Brad said. He reached over to remove a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. Her hair was no longer uncontrollably bushy, but wavy, and she had light brown streaks that made her hair look vibrant.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you."

"Oh. Why are you following me?" Hermione asked, giving him a small grin.

"I felt terrible about last night, how I was. You weren't feeling good, and I just pushed you aside. I felt…dirty. I should have asked you what was up, but I didn't. I wanted to ask you, what was wrong." He waited for her to reply, but instead, she sighed deeply.

"I got into an argument with Ron, you know, the Head Boy. We've been friends since our first year, and we decided to date last year…but…things didn't do so good, we fell apart, and our relationship was over right after Summer break.

"I see, has he been trying to get back with you?"

"Not exactly. Actually, we were trying to get our friendship back together. I just wanted to get things back on track."

"What happened to cause you two to break up?" He asked. Hermione closed her eyes, remembering all the months of torture she endured with Ron.

"Ron has Parasomnias, also known as Sleep Sex. He would wake up, and engage in sexual activities with me, but during that time he would be extremely mean and violent. Sometimes it was rape-like behavior…but he couldn't remember what he had done the next day. I had to let him go, because one night he broke my arm. I felt so disgusting, and shameful. I didn't want people to know what happened to me, but soon, everyone in his household knew! Everyone wanted to know why I was breaking up with him. The worst thing was that his mother, before she knew why I dumped him, she called me a whore and that I never loved Ron, and I only used him. Then I told her, and she broke down…I felt so guilty," Hermione said. Her eyes watered and he placed his strong arms around her. He kissed her temple lightly, breathing in her hair.

"Hermione…will you be my girlfriend?" Brad asked, resting his head against hers. Hermione was soaked in the moment, enjoying the intimacy of it all.

_Is this worth the bet?_

She looked up into Brad's twinkling eyes and blonde hair that fell into his face.

_Hell yes. Wait...I don't know...  
_

She nodded, letting go of that small part that was holding everything she had fought for.

**

* * *

**

She slammed the door, pushing him down on the bed.

"You jackass, I never thought you would ask." She pulled out the clip that was holding her hair up, and shook out her long luxurious hair. She tore her shirt off hastily, revealing her red laced bra.

"Red…that suits you finely," Draco Malfoy said, removing his Slytherin sweater and tossing it to the side of her bed. Ginny giggled as she pulled down her skirt and underwear.

"God, I want you. I've been waiting for that perfect time. And seeing you in the library was just so fucking fabulous, and I'm so fucking horny," Ginny said breathlessly, moving towards Draco and stroking his thighs. She unzipped his pants, releasing the beast from within. She crawled on top of him, even before she could get his pants off, and settled on him, easing into him and deep into her pounding folds. She released a husky moan, and grabbed the headboard for support. Draco folded his arms behind his head and arched his back as Ginny rode him. She panted and growled as she went faster.

"You fucking jackass! Harder damn it! Shag me harder!"

"That's what I'm trying to do! Don't lose your head,"

"Give me a bloody orgasm! Now! I want one now!" She whined. They worked into each other harder, until Ginny could feel herself tense up, ready for the explosion.

"OH MY GOD…" She started, grinding herself down harder. She came, screaming at the ceiling, Draco along with her.

"That was amazingly good. I didn't know you were so great," Draco panted, moving Ginny from off of him.

"What do you mean? I'm known for how good I am at this school…" Ginny drawled, reaching over the bed to grab her clothes.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up at him, puzzled.

"If you want, I can not put on any clothes," she said pointedly, staring at him to the clothing in her clenched hands.

"No, I didn't mean that, I mean your reputation at this school. Why do you have to go around sleeping with every boy you see? Why are you doing it? What happened to you in the past to make you like this? From what I remembered about you, you were very sheltered and quiet. You were molested or something in the past, right, is that what made you like this?" He asked bluntly. Ginny froze and stared cold daggers into Draco's eyes.

"You bastard! There's nothing wrong with me! How dare you! Get! Get out of my bed you selfish bastard! GET OUT OF MY BED!" Ginny said, pushing him from her bed. She stood up in her bed, kicking at her sheets.

"I'm leaving…" Draco said, zipping up his pants and throwing on his cloak.

"You asshole, who are you to ask me?"

"Good-bye…" He said, opening her door.

"How dare you! How dare you!" Ginny screamed. Draco had closed the door, and Ginny had fallen onto her butt, hot tears streamed down her face, and she sniffed it up her flared nostrils.

"I was in love! I was in love with him! I wasn't molested…" Ginny cried, wiping at her tears. "I LOVED HIM!" She screamed, biting her lower lip.

She remembered him, when he had entered her house in the dead of the night. He wasn't there to kill anyone, just to see her, the beauty that had captivated him since Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament. He had never seen her, but his servant had promised him a gift, a gift so precious and beautiful, it would bring life to his cold soul—her. Voldemort had entered her room, masked. He wouldn't reveal himself to her, but he had covered her eyes, and wrapped his now-smooth arms around her body, transferring her into a place that was like Limbo. He tortured her, broke her in half, until she was pudding in his hands. She would never forget the night he removed his mask, to reveal a beautiful, youthful face—Tom Riddle. He had somehow gotten his old body back. He was sixteen again. She cried, being only thirteen herself at the time, when he had strapped her up and had her any way he wanted. She found herself loving him, every time he would do this to her.

She remembered whispering into his ear, telling him she loved him, and he would shower her with gifts. When it was time for her to go, he had wrapped his long thin fingers around her neck and squeezed. He'd wait for a tear to drop from the corner of her eye before he released her. When she returned home, only a minute had passed, when it felt like years in Limbo. Every summer it would be like that. Visiting the Enemy became a drug to her. Until that one night, when Harry had slain him as he entered her room, was causing devastation in the whole house. Harry had simply been passing her room to the loo, when he saw shadows decorate her walls from her slightly open bedroom door. Harry had broken Voldemort wand in half, spilling the insides onto Voldemort's face, blinding him. Then, in front of her eyes, Harry threw an Unforgettable Curse at Voldemort, and killed him. She cried her eyes out, screaming his name over and over as he fell to the floor, blood pouring from out of his eyes.

"It's okay Ginny, he's gone," Harry said, awestruck at what he had just done…he had killed Voldemort. "Now his servants…" Harry muttered.

She sat there on her bed, staring for ages at the stain on her carpet, where he loved one once laid.

She now knew why she hated love and emotional attachment.

**

* * *

**

Hermione entered the castle with Brad's arms wrapped around her. She had someone to call her own. But she wondered if she was just looking into him because of loneliness, or just plain boredom. She was walking pass the Great Hall when Harry had come from out of it.

"Hermione?" he asked, staring at her from across the hall. She quickly detached herself from Brad.

"Harry, hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah…" he said, staring at Brad, "Who is this?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at him, ignoring the boy that was behind her.

"Huh? Oh…this is Brad…my…uhm…my…" She said, scratching her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm her "Uhm". Brad McKenzie, Ravenclaw Seventh Year. I'm Hermione's…" He started but she interrupted him.

"Harry, what are you doing in the Great Hall all alone?" She asked.

"I was just hanging out. It hasn't been a good day at all…I've been very upset and, just need someone to talk to," Harry said sadly. Hermione's heart ached for him. She reached up to touch his face.

"Harry, I'm here for you, if you ever need anything, okay? Do you wanna talk now?" She asked. Harry looked behind her, to see Brad giving him death glares. He leaned in closer.

"I don't think Mr. Prince-Charming would like that very much."

"Who? Oh…yeah, right. I'm really sorry Harry," she said, dropping her hand. Before she turned to go, Harry had placed a quick and tasteful kiss on her lips. Brad stepped forward, but Harry had already pulled back and was walking away.

"Oh my…" she said awestruck. This was the second time…the second kiss…the second lead…

"C'mon Hermione, let's go, I want to talk to you about the Famous _Harry Potter_…" Brad said angrily.

"Okay," she followed him happily, placing an arm around his waist as they disappeared down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

**Ooo****oo Lot of stuff went down in this chapter. But don't worry! A lot more twist and turns coming your way soon! **

**Thank you all for reading! And please review!**

**LOVE!**

**PAT!**


	4. Brown and Green eyes—Christmas Preparing

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity! A dash of humor that's OOC.

**Chapter Four: **Brown and Green eyes—Christmas Preparing—Part One!

**(A/N:** There are three parts to this chapter. The chapters revolve around Christmas and a lot of events go down in the story! So please Read and Review, and I will have Part II and III out soon! THANK YOU!!!

**

* * *

**

Soon, the ground turned frosty with white snow.

Hermione huddled in a tight group with her girls. They had their scarves wrapped tightly around them, and their thick coats and gloves covered the skin that poked out. They were on the Hogsmeade trip, shopping for Christmas gifts.

"Ladies, what should I get Brad for Christmas? I'm so worried! I've never shopped for a guy; I guess I'm trying on the "love" hat, eh?" Hermione asked her shivering girls.

"Get him something intimate…something kinky—like handcuffs!" Ginny exclaimed. Lavender nudged Ginny in the side.

"Shut it! She actually likes this guy, Gin! She has to get him something better than that," Lavender said happily.

"I thought you said you'd never fall in love again!" Parvati said.

"Parvati, you of all people! When did you give up on love?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't, but I thought Hermione did."

"Oh my Lord! Someone get this girl medical help! She's going BLIND!" Hermione announced. "No, I didn't give up. Actually, he fell from the sky into my heart."

"Aw!" the girls cooed. Hermione blushed despite the cold weather.

"I think you should get him a locket. To show him you're his and whatnot. Don't you think Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's go to that new shop! Oh my!" Hermione said excitedly. They stepped into the store to see Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville with shopping bags and smiles.

"Ladies!" Harry shouted. Harry walked over to Hermione, beaming. His green eyes shown with tenderness as all the girls blushed and stared at him eagerly, they waited with anticipation, still throwing small gestures of interest his way—the bet was still on, and no one had forgotten the grand prize.

"Who are you shopping for Harry?" Hermione asked, standing extremely close to him.

"For you, love." He said grinning. Hermione's heart caught in her chest as he whispered this. She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Oh yeah? What are you getting me? A scarf? A brush for my hair? Eh?"

"How about a ring?" He asked lightly. Hermione felt like her heart was about to explode.

"Oh please! Harry you're so funny! I think you might need to tell that joke to Brad!" Hermione said laughing. Her girls had split up to talk to Harry's boys.

"Why should I? I don't need to ask him for permission about anything. If I want something or want to do something—I'll do it with pleasure."

"Oh behave…!" Hermione whispered. Harry winked at her. She was familiar with his flirtation, but like always, she tried to keep it from seeping in her heart. He surely isn't letting it seep into his. She walked away from him, a small smile on her face.

"Hey guys, c'mon let's get going! I think a blizzard is going to hit soon, and we should get some butter beer before the Three Broomsticks become packed!" Harry announced. The boy's left the store.

"Well, that was interesting. Seamus wants to see me more! What am I going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, lucky you, Ron want me to go on a date with him. Ha! Like I have time to date someone like him. I'm way too busy…I mean, c'mon, how can I possibly date someone like him?" Lavender said laughing.

"Well, Neville asked me to the Winter Ball," Parvati said shyly.

"That's good! Get him out of my hair for awhile. He's been jumpy around me lately," Ginny said happily. Parvati's face fell.

"Um, I was actually thinking about that…I'm not comfortable dating people that went out with my friends. I mean, I am looking for true love you know," Parvati said, concentrating on a case full of watches. She was aware that the girls had turned to stare at her.

"Bullshit! Grow up Parvati, stop living your fucking Fairy Tale with love and puffy dresses!" Ginny said rudely.

"HEY! Maybe if I had a decent friend I wouldn't have to think up happy shit! I didn't ask for a whorish friend okay! You're so quick to get your knickers off in a second for some two-timing asshole!" Parvati yelled. She covered her mouth with her hand, surprised at the words that fell from her mouth. Ginny's eyes lit with fire. She walked over to Parvati and slapped her across the face and then turned to walk out of the store, slamming the door so hard, the glass shattered to the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" The store manager came to the front of the store with her wand. "Damn redheads, breaking my bloody door! This is the fifth time today!" With a wave of her wand, the door repaired itself.

"Parvati, what the hell is your problem?"

"Why did you have to say that? Stop being a jerk!"

"Listen okay! I can't stand what she does! It's disgusting. She shags everyone. Have you heard what people have been saying about her since she shagged Malfoy? Too much I say! I wonder why she thinks it's okay to shag everyone or snogging everyone she sees! I can't stand around and not say anything!"

"Now you listen to me! This is our friend Parvati! We accept her, no matter what type of wrapping she might come in! So if you have some concerns for her, confront her in a fashionable way and not some disgusting way that'll humiliate her!" Hermione whispered angrily. Parvati had lowered her head in shame.

"Oh god…you're right. I shouldn't have said all that…" Parvati whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Imagine how Ginny feels…even one of her best friends is turning their backs on her…imagine the pain she's going through," Lavender said. Parvati wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"I'm going after her, okay?"

"Of course, she'll be at the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione shouted aloud. Parvati nodded and ran from out of the store.

"Hey, Hermione?" Brad had opened the door to the store. A gush of winter wind came blowing in, messing up his perfect blonde hair.

"Hey! Over here!" Hermione waved her hand and he closed the door against the freezing wind. He juggled with his shopping bags. Hermione spotted a Tiffany—The Witch's Store bag in his hands. Her heart leaped. It was her favorite jewelry store. He walked over to her and planted a large and chilly kiss on her lips. Lavender rolled her eyes and busied herself with some clothing.

"Babe, I sort of got some bad news," Brad said sadly.

"What is it honey?" Hermione fearfully asked.

"I can't stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. My parents are forcing me to come back to L.A. for Christmas, they're going up to New York to meet some relatives, and I have to go with them."

"Oh…I see…" Hermione brought her eyes down to his chest. She couldn't believe he wasn't coming to the ball with her.

"I'm sorry Herms."

"Are you sure you can't skip out?"

"No."

"Well, I'll miss you, I wish you could stay though," Hermione said, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, I have to go, Lavender and I need to find Parvati and Ginny, and they got into a huge row. I'll see you at dinner time, okay?" Hermione asked, slipping away from Brad.

"Okay. I love you." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Love you too."

They exited the Store, not buying anything but spending what seemed like an eternity in there. Hermione opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. She had Lavender enter first and she started to follow behind when Lavender had stopped in front of her.

"What the bloody hell…" Lavender whispered. Hermione's jaw hit the floor.

Ginny and Parvati were standing on top of a table, dancing provocatively. The bar had music blasting from it as the two girls stripped off their jackets and sweaters and began to laugh and shake their hips. Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus sat around the table. Ron however was barking orders to shut off the music.

"GINNY! GET OFF THE BLOODY TABLE NOW!" Ron yelled, but Ginny continued to shake and roll on the table, Parvati along side her.

"When I told her to go apologize, I didn't mean to go and act like Ginny, I meant go and understand Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Well, I think they're doing a fine job, look, they're even getting money," Lavender pointed. Hermione laughed, drawing the attention of Harry in doing so. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey. I saw Prince-Charming awhile ago. He was looking for you." He said.

"Yeah, he found me."

"What a show, eh? Those two girls really do have some spunk in them."

"Yes, they do. I'm very proud of them." Hermione said. The music played into another song, an American song by Brittney Spears—Toxic, Ginny's favorite song. She howled up on the table, dancing even faster and practically shagging Parvati as they both grinded into each other.

"Well, I've seen enough of that," Lavender said, moving away to buy a beer.

"Anyways, what did Prince-Charming say?" Harry asked, leaning into her. Hermione admired him. He wore a long wool black jacket that came all the way down to his knees. Underneath it he had on faded jeans and a charcoal gray turtle neck sweater. His hair was spiky, and his overall appearance made Hermione feel warm and energized.

"He told me has to go home for the holidays, leaving me dateless," Hermione said, frowning.

"Dateless? I think not dear Mione! You are coming with me! And you will wear the most beautiful dress too!" Harry said childishly, drawing Hermione into his arms. He hugged her tightly, and her face was twisted with shock.

"Rea- really? You want to go to the ball with me?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Of course I do, I want to go because…well my Mione, I like you, a lot, and we're suppose to be there for each other." Hermione's heart fell down into her stomach.

"Thanks for asking me to the ball…" Hermione whispered.

"No problem, I know where we can get front row seats to the dancing," Harry changed the subject, and pointed to Ginny and Parvati, now dancing to "Drop it like it's Hot", causing an uproar or cheers when they dropped and slapped the table with their hands.

"They're crazy!" Lavender shouted at Hermione. She was leaning against a chair, one arm crossed against her stomach, and the other holding a butter beer up against her.

"I know," Hermione replied. Harry had grabbed her hand and led her to a seat. She sat across from him, sipping the beer Lavender had gotten her. Her face reflected in Harry's large green eyes and she felt like melting.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside_

_Hermione couldn't believe she was actually going to admit this to herself…but she loved Harry Potter, with all her heart. He touched her hand and asked her questions about this and that. Her inner emotions conflicted with what she felt for Brad, and what she felt for Harry. Both were two incredibly sweet guys, who loved her dearly._

___Make your heart believe a lie  
it's stronger than your pride_

___She couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities that could occur throughout her relationships with Brad. She could live to be a happy woman, with a gorgeous boyfriend, who has a great heart._

___"Wait a minute," Harry said. He leaned over and softly brushed a stand of hair from out of her face. "Perfect…"_

___Yet, on the other hand, she has this powerful and wonderful man who had saved her life countless times, and never left her side when she was in need of assistance and help. She always heard of relationships that would stay extremely strong because of their friendships before the developments of romance._

_____The trouble with love is  
it doesn't care how fast you fall_

_____But, she thought, __what if the relationship goes bad, and she breaks it off with him?_ Then there would be no friendship, only heartache. She didn't want there to be any pain between them. She was quickly falling for him, and the conflicts were building up. She needed an answer to this now.

_____"You look distant Hermione, are you okay? Am I talking too much?" Harry asked. He had been chatting to a temporarily deaf person._

_____"No, you're fine. I'm okay, sorry."_

_______And you can't refuse the call  
See; you got no say at all_

_____She wanted this love badly. She wanted to be Harry's first and only. She couldn't refuse what her heart wanted so much, even if someone does get hurt. She needed to know first, where this was going to take her, and where her current relation was going to take her._

_____"God, you're beautiful…" he whispered. Hermione jumped from out of her head._

_____"What did you say?" She asked breathlessly._

_____"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't say anything Mione but I think we were talking about shopping though," he lied. He fidgeted nervously._

_____"Yeah, shopping." Hermione's heart was pounding rapidly, and she knew why._

_____It was the trouble with love._

_____**

* * *

** _

_____**Thanks for reading! I know the ending might be a little weird, sorry, it's 12: 18 in the morning and I got school at 7 in the morning, but I wanted to get this chappie done and posted cos I love ya'll so much! Thank you guys for being fantastic!**_

_____**Oh, I finally found that anonymous review thingy in my bio. So now people can review anonymous. Learn something new every day huh? Lol**_

_____**Anyways! Thank you and please Review. Next chapter will be out ASAP!!!! YAY!**_

_____**Song lyric are by Kelly Clarkson "The Trouble with Love Is…" Love it love it love it!!!**_


	5. Brown and Green eyes—Where’s the Eggnog…

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity! A dash of humor that's OOC.

**Chapter Five: **Brown and Green eyes—Where's the Eggnog…and the Chocolate Kisses and Hugs?—Part Two!

**(A/N:** There are three parts to this chapter. The chapters revolve around Christmas and a lot of events go down in the story! So please Read and Review, and I will have Part III out soon! THANK YOU!!!

**

* * *

**

Ginny wrapped herself up in heavy jackets and scarves. She was leaving the castle solo to walk all the way to Hogsmeade for some late Christmas shopping. Hermione was going to meet her there, but Lavender was on a date with Ron and Parvati had someone to "deal" with.

She was extremely tired from her previous visit at Hogsmeade, but since it was a new day, she could deal with another icy day shopping.

As she left the common room and descended down the corridor, Ginny was grabbed by the back of her jacket and brought into an empty classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ginny screamed, struggling against the unknown person. She turned around to see nothing. She was baffled, afraid of what was going on.

"Who's there?" she asked. When she didn't get a reply she opened the door to leave but it slammed shut before she could even step out.

"Where are you going Ginny?" asked a familiar voice. She slowly turned around to see Seamus removing a cloak from around him—Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Oh, you scared the bloody hell out of me! What do you want?" Ginny asked. "And is Harry aware of your usage of his invisibility cloak?"

"I want you of course and no, he's not aware of it. Don't tell him!" Seamus exclaimed, moving into Ginny's space.

"Hey! C'mon here! Give me at least five feet Seamus. I'm not a damn animal that you can courageously pet!" Ginny yelled. Seamus quickly stepped back.

"Sorry. Anyways Gin, I want you to come to the ball with me dressed in red—a flowing red dress with gold trimming. You'll look wonderful, and it'll match my robes."

"Well, I think I might have to go with someone else, so no. Sorry."

"But…we're dating," Seamus said, taken aback. Ginny smiled slyly.

"Oh…we are? I didn't know that. I thought you were just a shag. I don't want you as a boyfriend! I want a little freedom okay? Some time to my self."

"Ginny, you can't possibly mean that." Seamus rested his hands on Ginny's shoulders. She moved away from his touch.

"I mean it. And it's high time that you start paying attention. I am the hottest girl at this school, and I want to be available. So either we have a no-strings-attached relationship, or none. You choose." Ginny crossed her arms, giving him an impatient look.

"Ginny, why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm in love with you?" Seamus asked, throwing his hands up in frustration. She stood quietly, the question rooting her to the spot. She looked swiftly around for her brain to come up with a reply.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I never did! You were a boy that I shagged, and you will always be that!" Ginny screamed. Seamus choked back tears. He pushed her aside and left the room in tears. Ginny ran behind her, slamming the door in anger.

"You bloody pussy! How could you be crying over rubbish?" Ginny couldn't believe what she had just seen…a sensitive side of Seamus that was sickening to her stomach. She rested against the door, disgust filling up her heart.

**

* * *

**

Hermione stood around the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Ginny. They were going to buy Christmas gowns for the Ball, which was two days away. She shivered and checked her watch again.

"Hello Granger…" said a voice. Hermione jumped and turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy. The hood of his cloak covered most of his face, and only his silver eyes peered from the darkness of his hood.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Shush my little Mudblood. You know exactly what I want," Draco said, reaching out to touch Hermione's face, she jerked back, looking frantically around at the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"Someone will definitely see us and plus, I have a boyfriend, I can't shag you anymore Malfoy."

"Your bloody boyfriend can wait. I want a mudblood right now…" Draco drawled, pushing her towards the back of The Three Broomsticks.

"Malfoy! I said no!"

"And I said yes. Who cares, I said you can forget about your boyfriend for awhile and do what you're told." Draco began to nip at Hermione's earlobe, she moaned.

"Exactly…" he smirked.

"Shut up and shag me." Hermione kissed Malfoy fully on the lips. He went under her wool skirt with his hands, "are you insane? Its winter and you're wearing a skirt!" and tore off her knickers violently, making her yelp.

"Why do girls like you really wear these things?" He asked, tossing the destroyed underwear behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy, I can scream now and end all this," she whispered fiercely in his ear, soaking in his insult.

"I doubt you'll be screaming for me to stop," he unzipped his pants, grabbing her rear and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs eagerly around him. He sighed as he entered her.

"Do you think someone will see us?" Hermione asked. Shame began to flood her mind as she thought of Brad, but her heart nearly stopped when she thought of Harry.

"Shut up and get in the mood," Draco rocked into her roughly, making her cry out.

"Be careful okay? I'm not your inflatable doll that you can bang endlessly without killing it."

"Wouldn't it be blissful if you died because I gave you the biggest orgasm in the world?" he asked, arching his back slightly. Hermione gripped his shoulders, enjoying this position.

"That would be your dream come true, eh Malfoy?" Hermione cried out as Malfoy hit her sweet spot. She cried for him to go faster. "You really would want that to be a reality," Hermione whispered, grinding her pelvis into his.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed, she tried biting her lower lip to stop from screaming, but she couldn't, she allowed the high pitched scream to pierce the sky. Draco had buried his head in between Hermione's breast to stifle his cry.

"Well, Miss. Granger," Draco said, putting her tired body down, "you've literally done me in good."

"Right, this is the last shag Malfoy. I can't keep doing this with you. Remember, we hate each other? I have a boyfriend and you're the bad guy." Hermione said. She looked up at Malfoy. He towered over her a good four inches. His platinum blonde hair fell into his perfect eyes, and his lean body was making her dizzy. She stood on her tip toes, giving him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I…I don't know. But, whatever, I have to get going…" Hermione fixed her clothing and began to walk away. Malfoy had grabbed her wrist before she emerged into the street. He pulled her back into the alley.

"Come to the ball with me…I mean…I don't want to…hate you anymore. Granger I…"

"No, Malfoy, I can't do that. We can't do that! No dates, no romance and I'm already going with someone…but thanks for the offer." He bent down and placed his lips on hers.

"Happy Christmas mudblood," he groped her before she entered the street.

_I walk a lonely road __The only one I that have ever known__Don't know were it goes__But its home to me and I walk alone _ She felt dirty. It was as if she had filth all over her and with a hefty scent too. She could feel herself become queasy as the feeling overcame her."Oh god…" she muttered, holding her stomach. 

Hermione ran into the Three Broomsticks, pass the bar and into the Witches washroom. She entered a stall and threw up.

"Hermione?"

It was Ginny.

"I'm in here…be careful, I'm a walking shit-talker" Hermione gasped out a weak joke, continuing to vomit into the toilet.

"What the hell happened to you to make you throw up like this? You're not…you know? Are you?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"No! I take my potion every four weeks…I…I'm disgusted with myself is all. I just shagged Malfoy behind the Three Broomsticks like I was an easy tramp…oh god…what's happened to me? What the bloody fuck happened to me? I used to be best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Now it's just a memory. I used to hate the boys here, now I can't stop thinking of them, and they can't of me!" Hermione cried, slapping her palm against the stall's plastic wall in anger, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, you're okay, you just have to relax…" Ginny pulled Hermione's hair from out of her face.

"C'mon Hermione, you need some fresh air."

"Okay." Hermione rinsed her mouth in the sink and cleaned up her red face. She sniffed up snot and made her way out the bathroom will a confidential air.

"Let's go buy a dress, okay? Maybe some new shoes?" Ginny asked.

"Have you seen Harry today?"

"No. Parvati is probably stalking him senseless. She's so determined to win. I think you might win. Hit the jackpot with him at the Ball, you know?" Ginny giggled.

"I guess." Hermione said weakly, leaving the pub.

"Hey Hermione," Harry had bumped into her, making his way into the pub. Ginny gave her an amused look.

"Hello Harry. Are you going in?"

"Yeah…but, maybe we can take a walk first?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'd love to…" Hermione turned to see Ginny smiling at Harry. His eyes twinkled as she devoured him.

"Hey, what about me Harry? Do I get to go on a walk with you?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Of course you can." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder as they moved down the street but he had his other hand tightly clasped in Hermione's cold hand.

**

* * *

**

"So, what do you usually do on your free time?"

Lavender had given in and went out on a date with Ron. Her attitude towards him had not changed however. He was somewhat rude, loud and manner less. Three things she couldn't stand in a man.

"I work out, study, and try to live a healthy life, how about yourself?"

"I…do nothing compared to what you do on a daily basis…"

"Ah, the complete opposite might I assume." Lavender rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

"Yeah," Ron said, becoming uncomfortable. He hated dating girls who he knew were way out of his league.

They sat in a Tea shop on the edge of Hogsmeade. Lavender barely touched her tea but Ron was downing his in vast amounts.

"Listen Ron…I'm sorry, but I don't think…"

"Will you come to the ball with me?" Ron cut her off.

"What?" Lavender gave him a surprised look.

"I've been meaning to ask you and…"

"You want to take me to the ball? So all of this was some weak attempt for me to say yes?" Lavender asked, shocked.

"Would it be wrong if I say yes?" Ron asked. Lavender opened her mouth, and then closed it. She shook her head.

"I guess…I never really had a guy ask me out like that. Actually, I…I like it," Lavender said, smiling. Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"So, will you come to the ball with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

And Lavender, for once in a long time gave a warm smile to the opposite sex and sipped her tea in enjoyment.

**

* * *

**

Parvati laid flat on her back, holding her sheets tightly under her arms, covering her breasts. She breathed heavily, feeling the weight of someone else leaning against her. She closed her eyes, regretting every thing. _How could this have happened? Why had I let him do this to me?_

Parvati turned her head to see Seamus sandy blonde head poking from under the sheets. She felt the guilt spin uncontrollably in the pit of her stomach.

_Parvati had decided to talk to Neville about their plans for the ball. She had bought a grayish white dress for the ball, and wanted to make sure he was going to wear silk black robes. He was no where to be found. As she rounded the corner to exit Gryffindor Tower, Seamus had ran blindly into her. She screamed, toppling over and landing hard on him as he fell backwards._

_"Oh Merlin, Parvati are you okay? I'm so sorry…I'm so bloody stupid," Seamus said angrily. She stood abruptly from off of him._

_"I'm okay, don't worry. Seamus, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Parvati had stepped closer to him._

_"It's Ginny…she told me to bugger off. Said we were never really together. I was a shag and that's it. I was looking for true love Parvati, and she crushed my heart."_

_Parvati never really fancied men who cried, but this was different._

_"Ooooh, I'm so sorry Seamus. Is there anything I could do?" Parvati asked, touching his cheek, wiping the tears from his face. He looked into her eyes with hope._

_Ten minutes later she was in her dorm tangled in clothing and robes on her bed with him._

"What have I done?" Parvati asked out loud. Seamus stirred in his sleep but didn't wake.

She couldn't believe how unlucky this was.

"What bollocks!" She yelled, this time waking him up.

"Parvati? What's wrong, why are you screaming love?" Seamus asked. His eyes still drooped from sleep. He hazily glanced up at her.

"Don't call me that! This was such a mistake…I shouldn't have…I shouldn't…I can't…I…" Parvati cried. "I'm a whore!" Parvati admitted.

"No! You're not! Parvati, don't say that!" Seamus said, sitting up. He wrapped his muscular arms around her. She loved how he smelled. Like almonds, so sweet. She cried into his bare shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"Don't ever say that about yourself. I don't regret what we did, and you shouldn't either. It just happened." Seamus said, now kissing her shoulder.

"What about Neville? I was supposed to go to the ball with him…"

"So? Still go. We can think about this after the ball. I…I just want to know, that you'll be there for me, no matter what…" Seamus asked. Parvati couldn't believe how desperate Seamus was in finding some form of love. It sort of shocked her. This is exactly how she must come off to her friends.

"Of…of course Seamus, I'll always be there." Parvati whispered. He sighed and kissed her fully on the mouth. She cupped the back of his head in her hand, bringing him down on top of her, their lips still connected.

**

* * *

**

The next day was incredibly busy for Hermione. She made sure her dress was perfect, having bought it yesterday when Harry had dropped her and Ginny off at the shop. She had an uneventful walk with him, stopping to see this or that in the windows of some of the shops in Hogsmeade. She pulled some of her robes from out of her trunk, spreading them out across her bed, thinking about what robes she should pick out for the ball. She decided to just forget about the robes, realizing that none of the robes fitted with her red dress that was extremely essential for the Christmas spirit. She pulled out her new red shoes, sitting it on her bed. Her dress came to mid thigh, and was tight in specific places. The heels gave her the leverage she needed to emphasis what ever places she needed when walking.

"Wow Hermione, look that the dress you picked out." Lavender had entered the room, flopping on her bed, tired.

"Where have you been? You weren't in your bed last night." Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Well…I decided to sleep in with Ron. He's a really nice guy. I guess I misjudged him."

"That's great Lav! Did you have fun on your date with him?" Hermione asked, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

"It was really nice. We didn't go any further. Just some harmless snogging." Lavender said blushing. Hermione smiled ad hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her. Her door slid open, and Brad appeared from behind the door.

"How did you get up the stairs?" Hermione asked, puzzled, looking up at Brad.

"I…need to talk to you. I disabled the alarm…" Brad said. Hermione got up, and threw Lavender a confused look. She stepped from out of the room with him.

"What is it Brad? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concern flooding her face.

"I'm leaving tonight, I was wondering if you were going to see me off? I mean, I haven't seen you around in a long time." Brad ran his hands up and down Hermione's arms, looking down at her. Immediately, images of her escapade with Draco in Hogsmeade flashed across her eyes as Brad touched her. Hermione flinched and pulled away from him. He gave her a confused look. Hermione placed her hand on her forehead, and then rubbed at her temples.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Brad reached out to touch her again and she remembered throwing up in the toilet.

"I'm fine…" Hermione whispered. Brad drew her close to him, and she gratefully wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded against his chest, but couldn't shake the image of Draco touching her and telling her how she could put her boyfriend on hold.

"Hermione…are you listening?" his voice jolted her back up to his face.

"Yeah…I heard you. I'm sorry." She said distantly.

"I love you okay? I'm crazy about you Hermione…I want you to have fun this Christmas, but…just don't forget about me, okay?" he said slowly, almost unsure of his choice of words. But it struck her like a knife in the gut. He didn't trust her. He was hinting that he didn't want her cheating on him over the Christmas break…although he had no idea her unfaithfulness had started. She didn't deserve him. She threw her arms around him again.

"Oh God, I love you…I'm so sorry…" Hermione whispered. Brad smoothed down her hair. He had no idea what she was sorry for, but he still whispered "its okay" and "I love you" to her.

"I love you Hermione," Brad said, kissing her fully on the mouth, before departing down the stairs.

"I love you too…" and with that, he was gone.

Guilt hit Hermione like a train as she entered her room. She fell to the floor when the door had closed and Lavender quickly went to gather her.

"Hermione, bloody hell, are you okay? What's wrong dear?" Lavender asked, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. She swayed into Lavender's embrace, on the verge of shameful tears.

"I cheated on Brad with Draco…and I'm paying for it." Hermione cried. Lavender hushed her and cradled her against her body.

"It's okay…Shhh Mione, its okay."  
"But it's not! I cheated on the only person that I might truly have a chance with! And now…now…I'm a cheater." Hermione wiped at her tears.

Parvati entered the room, seeing Hermione and Lavender on the floor together.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hermione turned her tear streaked face to Parvati.

"Oh my God…" Parvati whispered. "Who died?"

"No one. Hermione's having a little trouble in Paradise. She…she cheated on Brad," Lavender said slowly. Hermione cried even harder, her face turning red. Parvati, instead of throwing around "How could You" and "What the hell were you thinking," tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm in love with Seamus" she announced. Lavender and Hermione turned to her in surprise.

"What's next?!" Lavender exclaimed. To make matters even more awful, Ginny came bursting in the room, taking in the scene before her.

"Blimey, Hermione, I'm sorry to say this but Malfoy asked me to the ball and I said yeah. I know he's a bad bloke, but, he might hold some promises…and who can forget a night with Malfoy, eh?" She said grinning. Hermione cried harder in Lavenders chest and Parvati gave Ginny a stony faced look.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's dating Seamus, I'm dating your brother and Hermione cheated on Brad." Lavender explained, shaking her head, trying to calm Hermione.

"Well, bloody hell, Parvati. Just don't stand there. This cause for some good Eggnog and lots of Chocolate! I'll get the candy, and you get the eggnog," Ginny said, rushing out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been really busy! Part Three will be out soon! Promise! Anyways, Happy Holidays!

Please Read and Review!

LOVE

PAT


	6. Brown and Green eyes—Dry Love and the Yu

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity! A dash of humor that's OOC.

**Chapter Six: **Brown and Green eyes—Dry Love and the Yule Ball—Part Three!

**(A/N:** Sorry this took so long out; it's been a long time. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life, and it has been near impossible for me to update as much as I would like to, but today, I have put aside a little time to do what's right, and finish up chapter five. Thank you to those who nagged at me to get this out, and thank you to all of you who are willing to read this long awaited chapter)

Oh yes, there is a mini love scene in here. Nothing graphic but it is the turning point of the story…for better or worse? You find out. hehe.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's heart pounded as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, holding her breath when she saw Harry smile at her. She was waiting for him to look her up and down, but he smiled politely and offered her an elbow. She had slipped on her dress, and the plush red robe with a Santa Claus hat, but she got no response from Harry. But all the other boys in the hall had turned to briefly eye her. She didn't want the other boys to stare at her; she wanted Harry to stare at her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm a little worried, you know, having to make an announcement in front of the whole school." Hermione had to open up the night and lead the students into the first dance. Harry squeezed her hand tightly.

"You'll do wonderfully," Harry said, smiling.

They entered the Great Hall, and the tables were gone, and instead, small round tables sat in the corners and many chairs lined the walls. It was pitch black, instead of the tiny fairies that sat in the middle of the table, lighting their way. Hermione felt a surge of happiness as she saw Ginny, Parvati and Lavender sitting at a table to them selves. She quickly made her way over to them, her hand still lightly clasped in Harry's.

"Where are all your dates?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, Ron is getting ready to go up on stage with you, Neville is somewhere bringing us soda and Malfoy…well, Malfoy is off being Malfoy," Ginny responded, playing with the tip of her purse. She had on a very spicy green skirt that hugged her hips, and a tube top that did little to covering her chest. Harry stared at her briefly, before drawing his attention to Parvati, who was wearing an off-white gown and then to Lavender, who was wearing black slacks and a simple blue shirt.

"Well, I hope you all have a lovely night, drink responsibly…" Harry said, pulling Hermione away from them.

"Could you tell too?" Hermione asked, sensing Harry's tension.

"Yeah, Ginny is stinking drunk. I hope Parvati and Lavender keep an eye on her." Harry said, pulling her through the crowd and up the stage stairs. Hermione leaned over the railing to talk to him.

"Well…wish me luck. I hope I don't fall or something." Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right in front, so, just direct your speech towards me. Imagine that I'm the only person in the Hall."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione climbed the rest of the stairs and watched as thousands of students entered the hall with their partners. She inhaled deeply, noticing Dean Thomas standing impatiently behind her, set up with a turn table and a workstation filled with music. He gave her a large grin to show that he was waiting and Hermione pointed her wand to her throat.

"Welcome everyone, to another Yule Ball at Hogwarts! We are pleased to welcome the American School Of Wizardry, located in California, hello boys, welcome and please, enjoy your night here in the castle. I am Hermione Granger," Hermione was interrupted by loud cheering and wolf whistles. She smiled and continued, "Head Girl at Hogwarts, and this is Ronald Weasley, our Head Boy." Hermione spread open her arms to allow Ron to give her a hug, he then stepped forward.

"Alright, why don't we introduce our DJ? Seventh Year, Dean Thomas, hey ladies, he's single…" Ron grinned as the girls howled from the crowd and clapped. Dean waved his hand to the crowd. "Well, to the champs from America, have a jolly good time, and keep your hands off my girl, eh? Lavender, hey!" Ron said childishly, waving to Lavender who was standing next to Harry. She blushed and covered her grin with her hand. Hermione budged in, shaking her head.

"Okay! Well, let's get this dance to a start!" Hermione said, smiling, she took the spell off and climbed down the stairs, she reached Harry who pulled him to her as the music started.

"All right, let's start out with some hot songs!"

"So, how do you dance to these songs?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Here—" Hermione turned her back to Harry's chest and moved into him. He breathed in a sharp breath and tried to move with her.

"Well…this is something new…" he whispered.

The song ended and a slow song spilled from the large speakers.

_I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me_

The beat of the song flooded into Hermione's veins, making her shake as Harry pulled her into his arms. She breathed in his heavenly scent, and rested her head on his chest as the song continued.

_I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
And I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me_

_(Aqualung, Strange and Beautiful)  
_

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry was staring down at her. He looked at her through large, sad green eyes. She smiled weakly, but her heart had stopped.

"Harry…I…" Hermione whispered. Harry leaned in carefully, almost fearfully, and pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh God, Harry is kissing me! _Hermione's mind shouted. She felt a surge of heat flood through her as the kiss intensified. It was nothing like the quiet, shy kisses Harry was known for, it was deep and eager.

Harry pulled away and rested his head against Hermione's, breathing in through his slightly open mouth.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Please, don't be sorry…Harry, we…we…"_  
_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up into Harry's hopeful eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," Harry said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Hermione closed her eyes in guilt. This whole bet, the girls, her boyfriend…it all seemed foolish now. Hermione grabbed his hand, and led him out of the Hall, unseen.

_Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes…_

_(Aqualung, Strange and Beautiful) _

Hermione quickly entered the corridor and as soon as the doors to the Great Hall disappeared, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded with just as much force, lightly pushing her against the wall and her first impulse was to try to jump on him, getting him to let her wrap her legs around him, but she controlled it. She knew that Harry was not like the other boys, and she couldn't let him see that side of her. Instead, Harry slipped his hand up Hermione's thin dress, rubbing the outside of her thigh.

"Harry…" She muttered against his mouth. "Please…" she whimpered. Harry kissed her neck, and captured her mouth again. Making her moan in the back of her throat.

"Hermione…" Harry gasped against her mouth. Harry grabbed Hermione's rear and lifted her from off the floor.

The song in the Great Hall had changed…

_Well I felt I couldn't take, another day inside this place  
From silent dreams we never wake, and in this promise that we'll make  
Starless eyes for heaven's sake, but I hear you anyway  
Well I thought I heard you  
Say I like you, we can get out  
We don't have to stay, stay inside this place_

_(My Chemical Romance-This is the Best Day Ever) _

Harry didn't bother with removing his clothing, let alone zips down anything. He placed himself between her legs and pressed against her. Tears ran down Hermione's face, as she reached a hand up to cup Harry's cheek and kiss him lovingly on the lips. _Dry love dry love dry love…._

Harry rocked his pelvis against Hermione's clothed form, but the affect was still great. They reached their climaxes; Hermione muffled her moan by burying her head in Harry's hair.

"Hermione…I…"

"Oh god, Harry."

Hermione noticed a dark figure moving towards them, before she could open her mouth to form any words; a dark, deep booming voice came from the figure.

"Get off her Potter…" Harry, startled, let go of Hermione and turned to see an evil looking Brad standing in the middle of the hall.

"Brad! What are you doing here…"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE! You filthy whore…how could you DO this to ME? I took you, loved you no matter what type of girl you were!" Brad yelled.

"Hermione is a good woman, and don't you dare call her a whore!"

"Oh Potter? Where the bloody fuck have you been? Hermione here has shagged almost all of the boys in this bloody school! Including me…" Brad was now standing next to Hermione, grabbing the back of her neck as she looked to Harry with a guilty expression.

"Hermione, is this true?" Harry asked.

_How could you not know Harry? Have been so blind to not have seen ME? The real me?_

"Of course it's true Potter. She just dry shagged you so she can add you to her list already. It's almost as long as your height and mine combined," Brad said rudely.

_Please don't look at me like that Harry, I love you…please, and it was all a mistake…_

"Hermione…" Harry's voice shook.

"No…she won't talk Potter. But how dare you. Hermione is my girlfriend. You're not better than her, if you're going to steal a mans woman…"

_I'm so sorry._

"Hermione? TALK TO ME!" Harry yelled in her face. She paled in the dim light and frowned.

_Don't hate me…but…_

"It's true." Hermione admitted. The tears were free now.

"Stay away from her Potter. She's mine."

"How did you get into the castle? You said you were going to America." Hermione asked quietly. Brad turned to her to give her a pained expression.

"I…I came back because I wanted to spend the Holiday with my beautiful girlfriend. I didn't know she was going to go off and try to shag someone else."

_My heart…_

"I'm sorry."

_This was a mistake Brad. I don't love you._

"I have to go," Harry said angrily, pushing pass Hermione. Brad released her neck and pulled her to him.

_DON'T GO! Whiny _

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"No Harry! Please, don't leave…Please!" Hermione cried, running up to Harry. Harry turned around and grabbed her upper arms so hard; she knew there would be bruises later.

_Ouch._

"I can't look at you without feeling like you're killing me," Harry spat. Hermione's little world crashed around her.

_No…what are you saying? _

"What?"

"Hermione, I have to stop this. We don't belong together, okay? Stay with your Prince Charming." Harry released her and continued down the corridor, away from the Yule Ball.

_Give me a chance…_

"Let me prove to you, that I can change. I want you to listen to me Harry, please…"

_He's not listening._

"I have to go."

"I…I…"

_Say it. It's on the tip of your tongue…no…he's leaving._

"You what, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. Her eyes shown with a lonely emptiness that swallowed him whole. Hermione looked down and stared at her feet. Harry sighed. "Tell me when the old Hermione comes back…" Harry muttered, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. As he walked away, memories of Hermione's past flew pass her eyelids. All the boys she's ever shagged, all the mistakes she's ever done, all the mean things she's ever said, came back to her and slammed her so hard she fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her face as these thoughts swallowed her. She allowed a strangled cry to escape her lips as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay Hermione. Remember, I'm always here." Brad came to sit beside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his soft body and rested her head against his chest.

She needed the comfort.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

_(The Postal Service- Remake of Against All Odds) _

_

* * *

Please read and review, thank you so much. _


	7. Heal Me Quickly

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity!

**Chapter Seven: **Heal Me Quickly

**(A/N:** There's really no excuse for my absences from my fan fiction! I'm really sorry guys. I hope you all can forgive me. I will be updating more often now. So please, enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be out soon!)

The story will take a dark turn, but never fear, the end is not near.

**_

* * *

_**

_Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
it will all catch up eventually  
well, it caught up and honestly  
the weight of my decisions  
were impossible to hold  
but they were never yours  
they were never yours_

_-Taking Back Sunday, This Photograph is proof_

_

* * *

_

_So many unknown things _

_We try to find out (don't stop me)_

_But in the end (My dear)_

_We know what it's all about. _

_I know you know (about this deed, about this deed)_

_And hell, you know me (please, don't stop me) _

_Let's float around in this nonexistent world_

_Of lust…and love (please…)_

_Let's find each other (for real this time)_

_Crushed and vacant!_

_Like the story book lied about_

_Baby, let's find it, love it, then kill it. _

_And hell, you know me (please, don't stop me)_

_Let me bleed peacefully. _

_-Cursed Things. By me, there's a longer version, but this is my favorite piece. _

_

* * *

_

Ginny awoke with a heavy headache that made her groan in frustration. She draped her arm across her face a felt a rush of air drift pass her. She sat up and saw that she laid, half naked, next to an angelic looking man. His blonde hair covered his face as he snoozed peacefully. Ginny shuddered and touched his face with her fingers lightly. Draco mumbled in his sleep and turned over.

Ginny shook her head slowly, scenes of last night flashed before her…

_She stood in the girl's washroom mirror, waiting for something to happen. She stared deeply at her reflection. Her straightened red hair flowed down her back and her makeup glittered in the bright light. Her tight outfit left little imagination to what awaited underneath it. Although she looked beautiful, she felt useless and ugly. She pulled out a flask and drank deeply from it. She entered a bathroom stall and sat on the toilet, not using it. Instead, she opened up her tiny purse and pulled out a needle. She smiled weakly to herself and inserted the needle into the vein she had been using lately in her left arm. She felt the pain for only a second, but warmth flooded into her blood, making her want to get up and do something crazy. Instead, she sat patiently, waiting for the smack to fully take over her. Again, she took another drink from the flask, and slipped it into her tiny, bottomless purse. She disposed of the needle and left the washroom, stumbling. Her vision began to swirl as she found her two girls sitting in a far corner._

_"Why are you guys over here? Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, trying not to slur. She saw Lavender's eyes narrow at her._

_"She's with Harry of course. She should be here any second, why don't you sit down Gin?" Parvati asked, smiling and patting a seat next to her._

_"Where is everyone though?" Ginny asked, nodding and taking a seat._

_"Neville went to get us soda and your brother is about to go on stage and welcome us." Lavender said, folding her arms across her chest. _

_Ginny couldn't help but squirm in her seat, Draco was coming her way._

_"Weaselette!__ You will dance with me tonight and you will do it fairly well." Draco commanded, standing two feet away from her. _

_"Okay."_

_"Well, I have to go, business, but I will be back…" and with that he left. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione's eager and excited face from across the masses of bodies. _

_Parvati smiled and waved, "There's Hermione."_

_"Where are all your dates?" Hermione walked up to them, her hand tightly clasped in Harry's. _

_"Well, Ron is getting ready to go up on stage with you, Neville is somewhere bringing us soda and Malfoy…well, Malfoy is off being Malfoy," Ginny responded, playing with the tip of her purse. She watched as Hermione and Harry's eyes swallowed her whole. She knew she was dressed like a whore. Just how she should be._

_"Well, I hope you all have a lovely night, drink responsibly…" Harry said, pulling Hermione away from them. Ginny flinched; she knew that was directed at her._

_"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you Ginny?" Lavender asked, her eyes burning with fire. "You promised us! No more drugs and no more liquor!" Lavender stood and grabbed the purse from Ginny's hands. Parvati's eyes drifted from Ginny's to Lavenders. Lavender snapped open Ginny's purse and looked inside._

_"There's over twenty nicely packed needles in here…what are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Lavender asked angrily. She gave Parvati the bag and pulled Ginny up from her seat._

_"You have to stop this. No more magic to cover the tracks, and no more secrets Ginny! What's going on? Why did you start again?" Lavender asked. She was right. It had been two years since Ginny was clean. She was fucked up in her third year, having gone through so much with Tom Riddle, and the Golden Trio that she needed something to take her mind off of it. She found comfort in a certain Slytherin named Blaise, who promised he would show her a good time._

_And he had. Through smack. _

_"I don't know what's going on…" Ginny slurred, trying to pull herself from Lavender's grasp. Lavender turned around to hear an eruption of claps, Hermione had gone on stage._

_"Parvati, take Ginny to the washroom, clean her up and bring her back here…this conversation is not over yet Ginny," Lavender said, disappearing in the masses of people. _

_"C'mon Gin, let's get you cleaned up, ok?" Parvati led Ginny to an empty hallway and closed her eyes. _

_"We need a room, were we can clean up old habits…" Parvati whispered. A door appeared to her right. It was so long, it touched the ceiling of the hallway. Ginny froze in fear._

_"Where, uuuuh?" Ginny mumbled. She felt like her brain was about to shut off. _

_"This is the Room of Requirements," Parvati said, leading Ginny into the room. Parvati looked around and saw shelves upon shelves of books._

_"I'm not feeling well Parvati…" Ginny whined. She sat on a stool and swayed on the spot._

_"Just calm down Ginny, it'll be fine," Parvati reassured. She waved her wand over Ginny's arms. Parvati had taken off the concealing charms. She cried out in fear as she saw the dark purple whips appear on Ginny's arms._

_"Oh God…Gin…what have you done?" Parvati cried, moving in to hug Ginny tightly. Ginny sobbed in Parvati's chest. _

_"Please…help me." Ginny said, sitting up and wiping her face._

_"I am, don't worry. I'm going to help you." Parvati pulled out a small glass vial of brown liquid. Parvati handed it to Ginny._

_"Drink this…it should make you feel better," Parvati whispered, pulling away from her. Ginny's stomach began to swirl, as she clenched onto her purse, hoping for death to consume her, taking her away from this pain…_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in present time and out of Ginny's mind…

_

* * *

_

_The amount of pills I'm taking counteracts the booze I'm drinking  
and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say_

_-My Chemical Romance, Honey this Mirror isn't big enough for the two of us. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione trembled as she stood from Brad's bed. She held the rags that used to be her clothing to her chest as she made her way to the loo. Upon reaching the loo, she ran into the stall and her knees cracked the tile of the floor as her face met the cool air of the toilet. She threw up her misery and sobbed away her hatred for herself.

"Fuck," she thought, "why did it have to be this way?" She cried, wiping away the grime that was caked around her lips. "Disgusting…"

Hermione pulled herself from off the floor and returned to Brad's dorm. It was just the two of them, locked away in the Seventh Year Boys dorm. Her stomach flew out the window once again when she remembered why she was here.

"Oh god," Hermione whimpered. She walked over to Brad's trunk and pulled out a pair of his sweats. She quickly slipped them on, having to tie the drawstring tight from keeping the baggy pants from falling off her frame. She pulled on one of his band shirts and closed the trunk quietly, praying that he would not wake. She gathered all of her torn clothing, remembering how each piece had been torn off and tossed to the side by a very sexually frustrated Brad. Anger swelling her mind, Hermione exited Brad's dorm and silently walked the halls barefooted in clothes that were too big for her. She had turned the corner that would lead her straight to the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. Exhausted, she climbed the steps to the Portrait door and whispered the password. Walking into the Common Room, Hermione's heart tore in two. There, sleeping soundly on the couch, still in his suit, was Harry Potter.

Almost mindlessly, Hermione walked over to him, placing her hand onto his shoulder, leaning over the couch. His hand shot out to grab her wrist and she gasped.

"What do you want?" He asked, sitting up and facing her, his hand still gripping her wrist with incredible force.

"Please Harry…you don't know…what I've been through…"

"What Hermione? What has been so life-altering?" Harry asked nastily. Hermione's mouth fell in an "o" shape.

"Let go of me…" Hermione yelled, trying to yank her wrist from his hand. He yanked back, squeezing harder. "OW! LET GO!"

"NO! I'm not letting go until you tell me! What happened to Hermione Granger? Where did she go and who the fuck are you?"

"Don't be stupid…"

"Me? Stupid?"

"YES HARRY! YOU! I might have done some terrible things this year, but I will not be treated like…like…"

"A whore?" Harry interjected for her. Her eyes watered at those steely words.

"Fuck you Harry…"

"No thank you," he muttered, releasing her. "It's what you wanted anyways, right Hermione? To shag me then leave me like you do everyone else?"

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, backing away from Harry. He stood and walked towards her.

"What? It's what you do."

"The first through third years are in this tower Harry…I don't want to scream and wake them, so you better back off."

"I'm not going to even TOUCH you Hermione. Just hear me say this now. I will never love you. So don't you even dare let your mind wander to that thought…"

Hermione released a strangled cry. Tears fell freely from her eyes, making her body shake and quiver madly. Harry pushed her against the wall as he continued, his face mere inches from hers.

"Don't…don't…come near me again." Harry said, gripping her upper arms.

"You jerk…you're no better than the rest of them! You're no better…I thought I might have loved you." Hermione said angrily.

"WHAT? HERMIONE. DO YOU NOT SEE THIS? _You broke my heart_!"

Hermione stood there, frozen to the spot. She had done a terrible deed to Harry. Paying him an ode to those hopelessly loss at heart.

"I'm sorry."

"You're such a fucking liar Hermione." Harry whispered, moving in to capture her mouth with his…

_

* * *

_

As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
forever, forever  
like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
forever, and ever  
know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun

Demolition Lovers by MCR

_

* * *

_

_The wave of nausea surpassed her as she stood to her feet._

_"Oh god, never again…never…" Ginny whispered, walking towards the door. Parvati followed her trail, catching Ginny as she swayed into the walls._

_"Ginny! Where have you been?" Draco had come towards her, grabbing her about the waist, leading her into the hall. Ginny shielded her eyes from the flashing lights. Draco pulled her to him closely and whispered in her ears, "you're in trouble, I can tell."_

_Ginny turned to stare into his eyes._

_"I'm better now."_

_"Hopefully," Draco said emotionlessly. He took her to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her close to him._

_"Yes, hopefully."__ Ginny muttered, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as they danced to soothing music.  
"You're very pretty Ginny. You should love who you are…" Draco whispered. _

_"I do love myself." Ginny loosened her grip on Draco._

_"Okay."_

_Ginny remembered complaining that her feet were tired. They retired to the seats that were way in the back. As she situated herself, she leaned in to grab hold of Draco's chin. Crashing her lips onto his, Ginny closed her eyes tightly and savored the moment. Draco had responded with just as much force, grabbing her hands and leading her from out of the hall._

Ginny had to leave. She had to get out of this room, now. She looked over at the clock that glowed from the opposite side of the wall. The Yule Ball was about to end in thirty minutes.

"Oh God," Ginny rose up and slipped on her outfit again, scrambling to gather her purse and shoes. She sat on the bed to tie up the straps of her shoes when she felt hands creep around her waist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Came a steely voice. Ginny pulled away from his touch.

"I'm going back to the ball Draco. My brother will be looking for me."

"He doesn't know about you, does he?" Draco asked, his silver orbs peered through his half closed eyelids.

"And what is there to know about me?" Ginny asked, standing up to stare down at him. She placed her hands on her hips and growled.

"Your life style of course! He doesn't know about his baby sister whoring herself to the others."

"You bloody fuck! How dare you! I told you never to say this to me, ever again…" Ginny turned sharply to leave the room, but Draco had jumped up from the bed to grab her. He pulled her body to his, as though it was an awkward hug, stroking her flowing red locks.

"Don't you see Ginny…I somewhat care…I'm the one that really sees you as a human being." He whispered this seductively, letting his lips trail along her jaw line to her earlobes.

"You care about me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Come back to bed, and let me show you."

_

* * *

_

Hermione pushed Harry from off of her, wiping away what traces of saliva he had left on her.

"No…" She spat at him. Harry looked at her, thoroughly confused. "How could you Harry?" Hermione asked. "Damn you, how could you?" Hermione whimpered, sliding down the wall. Harry went down with her, trying to hold her up.

"You don't know how much you hurt me Hermione. When…when you told me about what you were doing, it was like I collided with a wall. I was…in pain." Harry wrapped his arms fully around Hermione. She had stopped crying, trying to calm herself. She had become too attached. Something Ginny would forever complain about her.

"I love you Harry, please, don't hate me for what I did…I promise, I'll change," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. He lifted her up and rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you too Hermione. But I need to find out what needs to happen, before I allow myself to be with you." Harry had stepped away from her and left the common room to the Boys Dorm.

As Hermione wiped away her tears, she could hear the Tower Bell ring, alarming everyone it was midnight, and also the end of the dance. Hermione came around to the Fireplace, sighing deeply. She sat Indian like on the rug in front of the Fireplace, trying to comprehend all the garbage that was happening in her life.

She could hear noises outside the Portrait.

"You blood slut! DO you NOT have a brain? I know what you did with him!" shouted a voice. Hermione listened distinctly to the familiar voice.

"Neville, please, don't be angry! Damn it, we're not even dating!" Parvati cried.

"We WERE dating! PLEASE! Look what you're DOING to me! You're…you're killing me Parvati!" Neville shouted.

"You're killing ME Neville! I HATE you! I don't LOVE you nor do I WANT you! You're a terrible shag, and if I wasn't such a nice person, I wouldn't have faked those "orgasms" you supposedly gave me!"

"You fucking slut!" Neville said, obviously he was crying, because his voice choked back sobs unsuccessfully. Hermione had never heard Neville use such words before. She heard a thud, as if he had pushed Parvati into the Portrait.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a piercing shriek come from the outside of the portrait. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione ran towards the now opening portrait door.

_I'm wandless! SHIT! _She thought, standing in front of the door. A person dressed in all white stumbled toward her. It was Parvati. She was shaking from head to toe, and the fabric that stretched across the middle of her stomach was soaking in red liquid. Hermione, shocked at the sight before her, covered her mouth.

"That bastard…he…he…fucking…" Parvati touched her stomach and looked at the blood that came away onto her fingers. "He…stabbed me." She fell onto the ground, her body giving away at trying to stay upward. Hermione ran over to her, turning her around, Hermione removed her shirt and pressed it against Parvati's stomach.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Hermione screamed. "HELP US! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" Hermione cried as she continued to apply pressure onto Parvati's stomach. "Parvati…please, stay with me, okay?" Hermione whispered. "Oh God…oh God please, please no…"

She could hear people coming from down the stairs. But her attention was fully set on Parvati's shaking form.

"Never…never Hermione…I can't do this anymore…" Parvati said, tears sliding down her face "Look what me being a whore has done..."

_

* * *

_

Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	8. Exploding Stomachs and Butterfly Kisses

**Chapter Eight**

**Exploding Stomachs with Butterfly Kisses**

**(A/N: Hi everyone….please don't hate me!)**

**

* * *

**

And then there were three.

Hermione, puffy eyed but awake sat with a cup of coffee at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Lavender. All three girls had swollen eyes, red noses and absolutely no makeup on.

Ginny broke the silence by a grim chuckle, "I told her he was bad news."

"Oh shut the hell up! You know Parvati, not a mean bone in her body! She couldn't turn him down," Lavender snapped. Ginny recoiled and placed a bagel on her empty plate. Hermione sobbed and rested her warm head on her propped up hand. "She bled in my arms. I can never forget that image." Lavender scooted up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. "Fuck Lavender," Hermione started to cry loudly, "she bled in my arms, I couldn't bloody help her…" Lavender shushed her, placing her head on her chest and patting it.

"It's going to be okay, she's going to be okay."

"What happened to Neville?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He's been expelled…" Lavender said uncomfortably. She looked around the Gryffindor table to see a mixture of emotions from her fellow Gryffindors. Some glared at them, others smiled at them sadly, and then the rest completely ignored them.

"She'll be fine for Merlin's sake! We're overreacting! She was stabbed, Madame Pomfrey healed her! We know what happened was bad, but at least she's not dead," Ginny said angrily, slicing open her bagel venomously and spreading cream on it. "We seriously have to stop this. I cried, okay? But I'm not going to stop living because Parvati realized life sucked, okay?" She sat down her bagel and looked at her girls.

Hermione wiped away her tears and gawked at Ginny.

"You're not going to stop?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"No, I'm not. I love my life very much for me to stop. I love guys, dick is dick, but what Parvati had was a three way mess of dick, mind you, including her own."

"You're such an insufferable bitch Ginny," Lavender growled, releasing Hermione from her arms.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm just being honest!"

"I'm done with this, right now. We're not talking about this anymore. We need to go visit Parvati and stop talking about…this…this…whatever," Hermione said, clearing her voice. Ginny stood abruptly, smoothing down her clothes.

"Did we forget that it's Christmas break? Or are we too dead to realize that?" She said. After waiting for a response that never came, Ginny spun around on her heels and left the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

_Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrow's world?  
Hey, playgirl  
Playgirl, why are you dancing when you could be alone?  
Hey, playgirl  
Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrows world?  
Hey, playgirl  
Playgirl, choking on cigarettes won't get you along  
Hey, playgirl  
Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown_

**_-Playgirl by Ladytron (definitely listen to this song!)_**

**

* * *

**

She didn't turn around to see if her girls were watching her. She didn't want them to. She didn't want them to see the hot tears sliding down her porcelain-like skin. She wanted to smash everything to pieces when she heard about what happened to Parvati. But how could she let down her guard and express something so intense like that? She couldn't risk losing her reputation of being icy by crying. She wasn't like Hermione…emotional, raw and worrisome. She wasn't like Lavender…business-like, calm, and too mature and she sure in hell wasn't like Parvati…too immature.

She needed a release, and fast.

She crept down the empty corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. The early morning sun spilled into the hall, blinding her ever so often.

There he stood, flipping through what looked like official mail from someone in his family—seeing as to there was his family seal, hanging off the tip of the envelope.

He didn't see her as she crept behind him, just close enough to skim the letter.

_Draco,_

_Don't bother coming home this Christmas, there will be no celebration fitting for a dishonorable member to the Dark Lord's regime._

_You are a coward, and you bring shame to us as a whole. You are a horrible excuse of an heir._

_If so, maybe the light side will have a spot for you, but I highly doubt it._

_Be happy that your mother still loves you; she is treading forbidden territory in voicing her opinions to the Lord himself._

_We'll see if you have a mother before summer break, if she does not discontinue her acts. _

_I will be intervening all letters you try to send to her; I will not let this pass, Draco._

_-Lucius_

Draco's shoulders shook with fury as the letter lit with fire in his hands. He dropped it, releasing an angry groan in doing so.

Ginny coughed, making him jump and turn around. His fearful face dropped as he saw Ginny giving him a crooked smile.

"What are you doing here Weasley? Shouldn't you be out for Christmas break, in that knut-worthy house of yours?" Draco asked sneeringly.

"I decided to stay with friends."

"Oh? Is that why? I would have thought to hear you say, "I decided to stay and fuck everybody, ho-ho-ho!"" Malfoy laughed loudly.

"What _ever_!"

"Damned whore! You should go home to your mummy, before she doesn't allow for you to come home." Malfoy's face grew sour as he said this. Ginny saw this as an opportunity to hurt him.

"Shut up Malfoy! At least I have a home to go to!" Draco took a stuttering step back, looking at her venomously.

"You read behind my back? You bloody wench!" Draco bellowed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Ginny gasped as she felt her knees bend under his pressure.

"Ow! What the hell MALFOY! It was just a bloody note! Stop acting like a deranged preteen!" Ginny cried, her eyes closed tightly, she held back tears of pain as she gave him one of her sly smiles as he released her.

"You have no idea what you just did Weasley…I'll never forget this."

"I don't want you to forget it. I want it to burn into your head forever," Ginny said sweetly. She turned to look at Malfoy and her smile vanished. "Malfoy?" She blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Malfoy, God of Evil, was hunched over in tears.

"It's bloody Christmas break, Weasley— and he doesn't want me home! I can't let him stay there with mum, alone…" Draco cried, wiping his tear streaked face. He angrily faced her, revealing his true self. There was a long pause as he looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"He's right…I am a coward."

She stood stock still. Laughter immediately wanted to rip from her throat. The thought of pointing and laughing at Malfoy made her toes curl under in anticipation. But somehow, instead, she stood still, and watched as he embarrassed himself.

"Damn it, I'm crying in front of you! You don't even bloody HAVE FEELINGS!" Draco said, pushing past Ginny, making her stumble back a little. She watched as Draco briskly walked down the hall.

"Malfoy!" Ginny cried out, trying to stop him.

He stopped for a moment to look at her.

And he was gone.

**

* * *

**

Hermione didn't have anything to do.

No friends.

No Homework.

No family.

She went to the library. Again, her only escape from reality was and will always be the library. She had a hard time walking there. Her mind danced of images of her parents dancing to the rhythmic beat of music in Bombay, their pick of place for break. She had refused attendance, wanting to swim in her misery alone. She couldn't bring herself to tell her parents that their only child was not a genius, but a dumb ass. She took a seat behind one of the secluded, and hidden desks so no one could see her.

Hermione picked up a Romance Novel, flipping through the thick musky smelling pages. She began to read it, "Twisted Wands". Generic, but at a time like this, Hermione was up for anything. She gasped, cried and laughed at the right times, and inside, the old Hermione complained as the new Hermione took over her brain.

_Where have you been this year? You were supposed to HELP me, not DESTROY ME!_

Shhh…I'm reading Hermione.

_You're polluting my MIND Hermione! Put down that garbage! I've fallen behind 1.4587 points since you've taken over! You better get it BACK before NEWTS or I'll get rid of you!_

Do it…my life is already gone.

_Don't say that. Just allow for me to reenter you, and we'll be okay Hermione. Get rid of this side, and together, we CAN be smart and sexy, at the same time. Don't do this to me._

I want to believe you Hermione.  
_You better fucking believe me Hermione! Put me back on DISPLAY or we're SCREWED!_

No. I can't go back to being who I used to be…I'm afraid of ever becoming that ugly bookworm!

_HEY! That's ME you're talking about!_

I'm losing my bloody mind. I'm talking to myself.

Hermione felt arms go around her…she jerked back and turned to see Brad standing above her.

"I knew you'd be in here."

He was no Harry. Brad had simply felt nostalgic of her touch and found her here. The only place she'd ever be.

"Yeah."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave earlier?" No reply. Brad shook her.

"I needed to leave this morning, like I do every morning."

"But its break, you don't have to rush back to your dorm when no one is there." Brad released her and walked over to the other side of the table. Hermione sat back in her chair to look at him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "I'm on a schedule; does that sound more appeasing to you?"

Brad nodded, "yeah, it does. But I want to you to get rid of it…we can just, relax."

Hermione stood abruptly from her seat, she faced her palms out towards him in a "just stop" way.

"Please, I—I, don't want this anymore!" Hermione said. Brad's eyes glanced deadly up at her from his seat.

"What don't you want Hermione? Me?" Brad asked, standing from his seat. Hermione scowled at him.

"In all honesty, yes. I've ruined my life already Brad. Why don't you just leave me alone! I just want to be FREE of all this!" Hermione said fiercely. As the words fell out her mouth, Hermione felt a thousand pounds lighter, but the feeling didn't last as Brad slapped her across her face.

"You horrible SLUT! After all I've done for you, you—"

"STUPEFY!" screamed a voice. Brad stood frozen, and then fell with a dull thud to the floor. Hermione shivered and turned to see a bouncy blonde facing her.

"PARVATI!" Hermione screamed, running towards her. She threw her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Parvati asked, looking behind Hermione to see Brad lying on the floor. She admired her handiwork.

"I've okay, my face stings a bit, but, oh Merlin Parvati! I was so worried about you!" Hermione whispered, placing her cheek against Parvati's as they still embraced.

"I'm good. Madame Pomfrey healed me, but I had to recover carefully. The Bastard stabbed me straight through my womb, and Madame Pomfrey had to use horrid potion to fix it." Parvati gave a cheery smile and hugged Hermione harder. "What are we going to do with him?"

Hermione pulled away from Parvati to face Brad.

"I'm going to humiliate the hell out of him," Hermione muttered.

**

* * *

**

Hermione giggled as she pointed her wand towards Brad, hanging upside down in nothing but his boxers. There he was, in the middle of the Main Corridor, suspended in air upside down.

"Get me down Hermione, now!" Brad yelled. Hermione twirled her wand, watching Brad turn in air.

"Oh, shut up. I can drop you right now and be DONE," Hermione threatened. Brad closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as you give me my clothes and put me down." Hermione looked up at him, keeping her wand steady as Brad stopped twirling in air.

"Do you WANT to be killed, Brad? I don't feel like you've been up there long enough. I want everyone in this bloody school to see you for the monster you are!" Hermione said angrily. She turned on her heel, and left Brad suspended in air. She would wait for a teacher to come by and help him down. And even then, she did not care of the consequences.

Hermione continued her way to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that she would run into Harry (who had stayed at Hogwarts without Ron despite Mrs. Weasley's frantic pleas). She needed to tell him how she wanted things to go, and that she had a plan. That she was indeed the Hermione he had once known.

She stood in front of the Fat Lady, beaming.

"Well, look at you! All smiles. Are you sure you want to enter?" asked the Fat Lady, giving Hermione a large grin. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Of course, why not?" Hermione asked.

"WELL! In all my years of protecting this passage, I have never seen such a couple enter! The famous boy entered the portrait earlier carrying a very excited young woman! She wasn't from this tower, oh no, and I was very mad at him. He looked at me," The Fat Lady paused, taking a deep dramatic breath before continuing, "and said to me 'let us in you wanker!' Oh! How I was OFFENDED!" The Fat Lady grimaced. Hermione looked up at her, with shock. The Fat Lady's smile flattered a bit, taking in Hermione's paling face.

"Well, it's all right dear. I haven't heard much noise since then, the Tower is empty but of the two. Password?"

Hermione pursed her lips before muttering, "Acid pops."

"That'll girl," The Fat Lady said, swinging open and allowing Hermione in.

Immediately, Hermione walked up the boy's stairs, knowing that there would be no alarm for her, she was Head Girl.

She pressed her ear against the Seventh Year boy's dorm. She could hear laughter come from the other side. It was then, that she knew…

Harry Potter has been **deflowered**!

Hermione, blinded by fury took her wand and opened the door with a wave of magic that was so strong, the door shattered as it slammed against the opposite wall.

There was Harry Potter, sitting on his, across from—

Parvati.

"Parvati? What the bloody hell? Why…why are you in here?" Hermione asked, stuttering. Harry, oblivious of the fact that Hermione had just blown his door apart, stared at her, mouth open.

"What happened to your face?" Harry asked. He had noticed the lovely shiner Brad had left on her earlier.

"I was hit."

"Brad slapped her," Parvati said, looking between the two.

"But…the Fat Lady said you were in here, having sex…" Hermione muttered. _Well, not really, but she implied it!_ Hermione thought.

"What? That's absurd! I just saw Parvati coming back from the Library. I was extremely excited and wanted to make her comfortable. She suggested here, and we were talking before you killed my door." Harry moved his hand towards the rubble, and immediately the door was repaired. Hermione wasn't used to see wand-less magic, so she jumped. "Wait, Brad hit you?"

Hermione felt many emotions run through her as she saw Harry stand from the bed, coming towards her.

"But— but— the Fat Lady said that you brought another girl in here from a different Tower!"

"That bloody wench was incredibly rude to us! Harry put her in her place, she kept calling me Padma, you know, my sister."

Realization dawned on Hermione as Harry stood mere inches from her. He placed his hand on her cheekbone, and immediately, Hermione felt a warming sensation creep from her face to the tips of her toes.

"There, it's healed. Why did you slap you?"

Hermione felt like her stomach was about to explode.

"Because, Harry. I'm in love with you…" Hermione whispered. She saw relief—yes, relief!—flood Harry's face.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry muttered back. He lifted Hermione's hand and covered it with his own. His usually sharp green eyes grew soft and his voice was tender. "I'm sorry Hermione, but, I can't."

She stiffened against his body. Again, the tar-like smell of rejection had entered her.

"Harry—" Hermione started, but he had already released her, leaving the dorm. She turned to see Hermione leaning over the foot of his bed.

Hermione looked to her for help, her eyes pleading and near tears. "Damn it Hermione! GO AFTER HIM!" Parvati demanded.

And at that, Hermione turned, and sprinted towards the already closing portrait door.

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Slytherin Tower?" Ginny asked, looking up at a giant portrait of a large, bald man. His long nose and beady eyes were frightening, but he was the only portrait awake and in their frame.

She thought, _I should know where it is by heart! Knowing how many times I've been in there to SHAG!_ Ginny silently cursed herself for her stupidity. She had ended up on a floor and corridor she was not familiar with.

"Slytherin Tower?" The portrait asked in a booming voice. "Well, I AM the portrait to Slytherin Tower." Ginny smiled sheepishly,_ yes! How dumb of me._ She thought.

"Okay…tumulus!" Ginny said. She remembered the password to the passage. The man gave her a grave look and opened for her almost reluctantly.

There, with a bottle of vodka wrapped tightly in his hand sat Draco. His armchair was near the blaring fire and a tiny black cat pressed itself against Draco's legs, purring. Ginny, wanting to laugh aloud at how silly the scene before her, kept quiet. Draco turned in his chair to see her, and dropped his bottle in shock. The green carpet turned white as the vodka spilled.

"That's how your insides will look if you continue to drink that stuff," Ginny warned. She watched as Draco stood, wobbling to his feet. He moved towards Ginny, trying to be graceful but slipping up once every couple of steps.

"Weasley! What are you doing, in here?" Draco asked, slurring. Ginny rolled her eyes. He was a helpless drunk. "Come here to tell me off about my lousy father, eh? Going to call me a mudblood, eh?" Draco asked, grinning. "I don't see Granger around…so you don't have to bite your tongue." Ginny flushed, lifting her hand and slapping Draco hard across the face.

"I would NEVER do such a thing to Hermione!" Ginny protested. Draco touched his face, swearing. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Ow…" he meowed, touching his face again, "Ow…" Draco fell lazily to the ground, landing promptly on his butt, holding his face.

"Malfoy, get up, I came here to apologize to you, not hold your hair back as you vomit up your liquor," Ginny said sourly, nudging Draco in his rear with her foot. Draco slapped it away.

"Shoot! Go away! You've caused me such pain Weasley, you and your posse of whores!" Draco said, falling onto his back. His kitten came up to him, licking his face. Ginny stepped over him to pick up the cat.

"Who is this, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, smiling at the black kitten.

"Mum sent it to me as an early Christmas gift. His name is Luke."

"Luke?" Ginny cooed. The kitten meowed.

"Yes, Luke. I named him after—after—what's that muggle movie character?" Draco asked, looking up at her.

"You watch muggle movies? What a shock. No, I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny raised an eyebrow. Draco plopped his head back down on the floor.

"Okay…I'll ask Granger."

"DRACO! Get UP!" Ginny bellowed, sitting the cat back down on the floor. She sighed exhaustingly as Draco thrashed around on the floor like a stubborn child.

"Okay, okay…but, you have to help me up!" Draco said, lifting up his arm. Ginny rolled her eyes again. She took his arm by the both of hers and tried to help him up. But instead, he pulled her down, on top of me.

He giggled his hot breath on her face, making her turn her head in disgust.

"Ew! Malfoy! You smell like liquor!" Ginny said lying sprawled out against him.

"Ah, aren't you used to it? You're basically an alcoholic!" Draco accused her. His eyes grew wide, and for a second Ginny thought of an innocent child being surprised. But there was nothing innocent about Malfoy. She quickly shook the thought from her.

"That's rubbish," Ginny gasped. Draco had flipped her onto her back. He was now pinning her to the floor.

"Let me show you my love." Draco whispered. His drunken stupor had made a dangerous one-hundred and eighty degree turn.

"Malfoy…" Ginny said warningly. She wiggled both of her hands out from underneath and placed them firmly on his chest, pushing him off. He wouldn't budge. Draco placed his lips on her neck, sucking gently on the spot. Ginny, lost effort in fighting him off and began to enjoy his intrusion.

"Malfoy, if we're going to be doing this more often, drink more and play less next time." Ginny said, opening her mouth to allow for him to slip is tongue in, having finished with her neck. He muttered an 'okay' from the back of his throat.

**

* * *

**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**This took so fucking long to get out! How many months, like FOUR! Jeezzz, guys, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please check out my other story "Drowning in Spite" It's a Draco/Hermione fic but it's really good!**

**So, who hated/loved the new Harry Potter book? Gimme details on why/why not!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Broken Speech

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity!

**Chapter Nine:** Broken Speech

**(A/N:** There's really no excuse for my absences from my fan fiction! I'm really sorry guys. I hope you all can forgive me. I will be updating more often now. So please, enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be out soon!)

* * *

Tiny vessels oozed into your neck  
And formed the bruises  
That you said you didn't want to fade  
But they did, and so did I that day

All I see are dark grey clouds  
In the distance moving closer with every hour  
So when you ask "Is something wrong?"  
I think "You're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now.  
No, we can't talk about it now."

So one last touch and then you'll go  
And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more  
But it was vile, and it was cheap  
and you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me  
yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Please, wait…" Hermione cried. She passed the area that Brad had been hanging. 

Harry lunged at her, pushing her back into the wall. He pinned her there, using his knee to separate her legs and hiking up her thin material of a skirt to forcibly pull down her knickers. She was caught by surprise with his harshness, and his face was cold and emotionless. She tried to push him away, whimpering as she did so. This was not Harry, this was not her Harry. Noticing that she was struggling against him, he slammed his whole body weight against her, making her sag against him. He was pulling down his boxers, releasing what Hermione had put money on. He grabbed her buttocks and lifted her onto his waist and she cried as he pushed inside her and she screamed 'no' as he pulled out of her and entered once again. She was not at all wet, and he could feel her tense around him in pain at this forced intrusion. He shuddered against her, spending within her. He grunted as he released and pulled out of her. He pulled his weight off of her, and she slid onto the floor as he tucked himself back within this pants. She shook uncontrollably as she comprehended what had just happened.

"You got what you wanted," He said hatefully. He watched as her face grow red and her eyes leaked with tears.

"You bastard…you…you…bastard…I thought, you cared about me…" Hermione gasped, touching her bottom half, pain ripping through her. Harry began to walk away from her, she could see him shaking as he moved forward. She screamed as he turned the corner, heading back towards the tower.

"DAMN IT!" Hermione screamed. She rested her hands on her knees, her head bowed in shame. She had stopped crying, feeling a horrible numbness in her loins, which was significantly unusual. Hermione picked herself up and turned to walk the other way. She shrugged off her discomfort and made way to the common room, pulling herself to her full height, preparing herself for Parvati's shrill voice and angry eyes. Hermione saw that there was a faint outline of a corridor leading downstairs. She wanted to find Harry and set him straight, so she walked through the faint outline.

Hermione stopped once more, and realized that she was on the seventh floor.

She ran smack into Brad. She stiffened against him as he grabbed the back of her neck with a tightening grip.

"You stupid slut!" Brad growled.

"Oh, how American of you, calling me a slut instead of a wench…" Hermione said disgusted, her ill-humor did nothing but make Brad's lips curl into a sneer. He threw her away from him, literally. She skidded to her knees on the tough stone that made up the seventh corridor. Hermione felt her delicate palm skin scrap against the stone.

"Have you been crying?" He asked coolly, noticing her red eyes. Hermione sniffed up snot and looked up at him, her face naked of emotion.

"He fucked me Brad…fucked me and left me, classically." Hermione swayed on the floor, and Brad slapped her hard across the face, she fell sideways, her body against the cool ground.

She could hear Brad hover over her. He drew back his foot and kicked her solidly in the stomach, lifting her off of the floor a good two feet, where she recoiled on her side, holding her stomach and coughing up blood. Brad walked where she laid, and gathered her brown locks in his hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He wiped away with his thumb, the trickle of blood that gathered along on her lips. She whimpered at his intimate touch in fear. He had imbedded in her a stinging sensation of hurt, both mentally and physically.

"You messed up Hermione. You stomped all over my heart, and here you are, at my feet. And it's my turn to do the stomping…" Brad whispered eagerly. He pulled her by her hair towards a broom closet. She kicked against him, screaming as she wrestled with his tightened grip entwined in her hair. He wrenched open the door and dragged her in it.

He threw her against the opposite wall in the closet, her head snapping back and slamming against it. She groaned at she touched the now pulsating back of her head. Brad pulled out his wand, an evil demeanor entering his once pleasant-looking eyes.

"_Silencio._"

* * *

Harry woke up to find himself wrapped up in blankets, alone in an empty dorm. Immediately images from last night flooded his head. He remembered the shattering form of Hermione pressed against him as he lost his virginity to her, and the ultimate pain that had crossed her face. He remembered her broken figure looking up at him from the ground and he fixed himself, and the dirty feeling he had felt as he walked away from her. 

He jerked from out of bed and threw on a robe and slipped on his sneakers as he raced out of his dorm to fly down the staircase only to set on the alarm leading to the girl's dorms. He fell on his back but stood quickly back up. Immediately he began to shout.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He heard a door open, and the trudging of feet come towards the staircase.

It was Parvati, and she was holding a stuffed animal to her stomach.

"Harry, Hermione didn't come back to the dorm last night." She said wildly. "I thought…she might…have been in with you…" she said shyly, her face twitched into a half-smile. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

"No…Parvati…something bad happened—I made a terrible mistake."

"What happened Harry?" Parvati asked, coming down the stairs. Suddenly, a large knock from the portrait made them both jump. They turned to see a happy Ginny walk in with a tired and heavily overhung Malfoy swaying from her arm.

"OH MY GAWSH! PARVATI!" Ginny released Draco and he fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Parvati.

"You're all right! Sorry about him," She said, looking towards Draco's groaning form, "but it seems like he indulged into his sorrows too much last night. But its okay, I'm here with him." Ginny piped up smiling. She searched Harry's deathly pale face to Parvati's slightly puzzled expression.

Ginny stuttered, "Parv…where's Hermione?"

"I haven't seen her since last night. I s'pose you and her got into a row last night Harry?" Parvati asked, looking up into his face.

"Bloody hell Potter, what did you do to her?" Draco asked from the floor, sitting up to look into Harry's paling face. Harry began to tremble.

"Harry…where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, with an edge to it.

"She's hurt…" he whispered. "I hurt her last night." Ginny gasped and Parvati spun around, her stuff animal popping out of thin air to be replaced with her wand. She pointed it at Harry, her usually cheerfulness completely drained from her face. Harry took a menacing step back from the two.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Parvati demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing…we…we had sex." Harry whispered, his eyes moving to rest on the ground.

"Then what the bloody fuck do you mean that you hurt her?" Ginny swore.

"She wasn't…ready, when we did it." Harry said shamefully.

"You raped your best friend?" Draco asked understanding what Harry meant, he looked up, his usual smirk or sneer clear from his face; instead it was replaced by a silent look of horror.

"I…I didn't mean to…I was just, so upset." Harry muttered. Ginny released a scream as she flew at him, nails at the ready. She fell on top of him, digging her nails into his throat like a cat. Harry gasped for air as Ginny dug deeper into him. She screamed.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'D YOU DUMP HER BODY YOU SICK FUCK!"

Ginny couldn't stop the tears from spilling, and she wouldn't dare try to.

Parvati and Draco were trying to pull Ginny off of Harry when Professor McGonagall came into the dorm. Immediately sparks flew from the tip of her wand, a loud crack and all four of the students were separated. They looked towards McGonagall, her aging face dark and grave.

"A murder has plagued the grounds of Hogwarts."

* * *

Brad went back to his dorm, caked in blood. He entered the loo, grateful that no one was there for the holidays. He stood in the hot shower, the blood rinsing off of his pale skin to swim around his toes. Never had he felt so heavy in the heart. He has used cleansing spells, revival spells, and still she wouldn't breathe. Brad had simply taken her broken body to the lake, slipping her into the depth of the lake, where her body slid into the black water, slowly leaving his sight to swim with the creatures in the lake. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in Hogwarts, was dead.

* * *

She was dancing, twirling in his tight embrace as the music pounded in her veins. Her fathers collection of Mozart played in her bedroom, "Le Marche Turque" expelled itself from her stereo. Harry had pulled her close and moved back, side, then side with her. He twirled her endlessly. Ron sat on her bed with Ginny clapping his hands as they danced. It was the best summer ever, and Hermione loved her secret feelings for her best friend. She couldn't believe this summer turnout, having been made Head Girl, and having had possibly the best summer ever, she was dancing in the embrace of Harry Potter, her hero, her friend, her love. 

He giggled as he lifted her off the ground to twirl, and place her back down to dance and repeat the steps. As the piece began to wind down, Harry pulled her close to him to hug her. And Ginny giggled as Hermione, flushed in the face from dancing, grinned at her from over Harry's shoulder.

She fell on the bed along side Ron, Harry falling half on top of her, his back crushing against her side as he muffled a laugh. She moved aside so Harry could lay beside her, and Ginny sat at the end of the bed, observing the Golden Trio.

"I don't ever want this summer to end!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing both Ron and Harry's hands in her own. It had indeed been a marvelous summer. All four of them spent it at Hermione's house, outside of the wizarding world. They had played into endless hours of the night at nearby parks, had fooled around in fast food restaurants and swam in the lakes. She had grown incredibly close to them both, sharing things she would never have before, despite their closeness. Ron had admitted that he wasn't a virgin, Harry admitted, as suspected, that he was still golden and Hermione had proudly (then) announced her purity and that she waited for the right guy to come along. Harry had squeezed her hand as she said it, and she nibbled on her lower lip and avoided his eyes.

* * *

Half blind, Hermione blinked back tears as the memory flooded into her head. She didn't know where the blood was coming from, nor could she move a muscle in her body. She felt weak, she felt like she was slowly slipping away.

"Hermione, love…you're dying." Brad squatted next to her, his wand still pointed at her. He lifted her hand and pressed the tip of his wand against her palm, lightly burning the scrapped skin there with fire. She screamed. "I really hate this fucking school. After this, I'm gone for good, never coming back to this fucked school with sluts with you in it. I'm going back to the states, where the statement: "Bro's before Hoe's" rules the cool." He said casually as he tortured her.

Hermione didn't understand his banter, but was relieved when he had stopped burning her. Instead, he pulled her onto her back, pulling up her skirt and had his way with her.

Beneath him, Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes. She would concentrate, she would remember that summer, her joy. She shuddered as her body began to shut down. She would do this, and remain dead to the world, until awaken by someone from that very memory. She concentrated hard on the spell and not on Brad on top of her. She thought of the word that would wake her. She thought of the person. Immediately, Hermione was ready to risk everything to avoid this struggle and pain by Brad. Instead, she accepted death with open arms.

* * *

Harry weeping fell to his knees as McGonagall told them of what happened to Hermione. She was bruised, raped repeatedly and was bleeding internally upon the impact of her death. He shuddered as she continued to tell them that her body was found in the lake, and a note was attached to her chest, literally clipped into her breast. Ginny gasped and Parvati began to scream. Harry shook as he reached out to touch the wet piece of parchment. 

"_Unworthy Whore" _

* * *

_**Please review guys, thank you for being so patient with me. So much has happened since school started; I don't know what to do anymore. All I know is to continue and write this story. It's not over yet. So much is left open. This chapter has opened the door to so many problems at Hogwarts. A simple bet turned fatal and dangerous. I know, short but promising. I would appreciate it so much if you all could read my other story "Drowning in Spite," a Draco and Hermione story. It's dark, I know, but I think it's good. Please read and review. I love you all. And you've made such an impact on how I write. Thanks! The next chapter will be up November 30th. So stay tuned! **_


	10. The Race for Harry Potter

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity!

**Chapter Nine:** THE RACE FOR HARRY POTTER

**(A/N:** read ad review! Authors note at the end. I'm happy that people enjoy my music selection! Aw, you guys rock!)

* * *

i know there's a big world out there  
like the one i saw on the screen  
in my living room late last night  
it was almost too bright to see  
i know that it's not a party  
if it happens every night  
pretending there's glamour and candelabra  
when you're drinking by candlelight 

--This Place is a Prison

* * *

Harry ran to the infirmary, Parvati behind him. 

"MADAME POMFREY!"

"MR POTTER?" Madame Pomfrey was startled to see Harry Potter dashing into the Hospital Wing in nothing but his pajamas and a fearful look on his face.

"Madame Pomfrey, please let me see her…"

"I can't Mr. Potter, strict orders."

"Please, Madame Pomfrey!" Harry shouted.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" She struggled to stop him from running to Hermione's bed. "HARRY!" Madame Pomfrey had screamed in his face. He had come to his senses and looked at her through tearful eyes.

"I just want to see her, please…" He begged. Madame Pomfrey looked behind them, and frowned at him.

"Go on boy, go and see her before she's off."

"Where is she going?" Harry asked, standing up straight.

"Well my dear boy, the school will have to immediately contact Ms. Granger's parents, and her body will be sent home, to have a proper burial." Harry flinched and moved away from her. He saw her bed, the shades enclosing her bed. He heard that Parvati had stopped walking, nearly scared to death. Harry continued to Hermione's bed and opened the shades. He cried out in shock and fear as he saw her blue face. Her eyelids were black and her lips were almost invisible due to the paleness of them. Hermione's wounds shined on her body. Some were burn marks; others were deep cuts and bruises that were spread all over her body. Harry couldn't help but shudder at the grotesque form of her. He took a step back, and surveyed her body one last time, before closing her shades and walking away. He saw Parvati rush up towards him, her eyes red.

"Please Harry, please…" Harry grabbed her by her shoulders, keeping her away from the horrible sight of her once-beautiful best friend.

"No Parvati…I SAID NO!" Harry yelled, tears were running down his face as he took her hand and led her out of the infirmary. Immediately, she rounded on him.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Parvati bellowed, slapping her palms against his chest. She balled them against his chest as he tried to wrap his hands around her shaking form. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She ran from him, heading in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Harry stood for a long time outside of the infirmary; he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Parvati made her way towards the entrance of the school; she couldn't take Harry's presence anymore. She went to push open the gate, when she heard a thick Irish accent curl her name. 

"Parvati! Parvati! Wait up, it's me!" Parvati turned her head against the freezing air, to look directly into Seamus glowing blue eyes from on top of the staircase. She closed the door slowly, her eyes moving along Seamus long, built body. She smiled and went to him, his arms opening and her head resting on his well toned torso. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him dearly.

"I'm here…shh…I'm here Parvati! What happened? What's wrong?" Seamus pulled away from her to peer down at her face. She lifted her swollen eyes to his piercing blue ones.

"Hermione's dead." Her voice rang out with a horrible damnation, it made Seamus shiver. Seamus released her, and took a staggering step back.

"She's what?" He asked.

"She's dead! She's gone Seamus!" Parvati began to cry again as Seamus sat down on the steps, his face covered by his hands.

"Does Harry and Ron know yet?" Seamus asked fearfully.

"Ron is still away for the holidays—he'll be away for two whole weeks, and Harry…for all I know Harry did the crime." Parvati whispered the last part, but Seamus heard and caught her by the waist to jerk her forward.

"HARRY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! NEVER! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT EVERY AGAIN!" Seamus bellowed. Parvati whimpered as he shook her, and then pulled her to his chest once more to hold her. She crawled into his lap, and they cried together.

* * *

Harry sat on the floor of his dorm, a tiny sphere in the palm of his hands. He caressed it gently as he closed his eyes and concentrated on Hermione's lovely dark eyes, soft curls and sharp face. He slowly moved the sphere to cover his palm over his chest. 

_Harry,_

_It's the last thing you would turn to, and the first thing you'll regret. Unlike a time turner, it places you at the exact point in time that you need to edit, without fear of sending yourself to St. Mungos. Although it might seem amazingly rewarding, it comes with many obstacles that you will face in the near future. I warn you Harry, it can only be used once, regardless of such obstacles in the future. I trust you that it will not be wasted. It's my gift to you, my boy._

_Use it wisely._

_--Lupin _

He would have to worry about these obstacles later. At that very moment, all that Harry needed was to save Hermione. He remembered Hermione's body up against his, he remembered as his hand crawled down her stomach to rest on the elastic band of her knickers. He remembered her breath catching in her chest…

_Hermione pressed her palms against Harry's chest, her face frozen in a silent fear._

Harry jerked away from her, making her slide down the wall. She looked around, pulling her knickers back on and adjusting her skirt. Harry gripped his hair fiercely and looked down at her. She had drawn her legs to her chest, and she shivered against the stone wall.

"It was a bet…" she whispered. "It was a bloody bet, and I let it get in the way Harry, I let it take over…" she wiped her tears against her knee. Harry, bewildered, released his hair, and he felt something weigh down his pocket. He thrust his fingers into his left pocket, and felt the roundness of the crystal.

"I don't understand," Harry said, taking a step back from her.

"We betted on your virginity, Harry," she said bluntly. She sniffed and lifted her inky black eyelashes to look at him. He cringed at her defeated form. Instead of bellowing, he reached out and gripped her by her upper arms, lifting her to stand against the wall. She wailed out as he did so.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed in her face. "ENOUGH OF IT HERMIONE! ENOUGH WITH YOUR BULLOCKS! I WANT THE OLD HERMIONE BACK!"

"I AM HER YOU FOOL! _Who do you think I am? Why do you think I'm here?" _she yelled back, her face flustered. She kicked away from him, walking steadily towards the tower. He followed her, taking hold of her elbow and pulling her back.

"I'm here Hermione. You've messed up so much this year, I shouldn't even be standing here, but miraculously, I am. I'm all ears…"

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked, exhaustion flooding into her face, she bit her lower lip and continued, "the rumors are true, the facts…the boys. They're all real! I could lie to you and tell you I didn't enjoy it, but it would hurt too much. Harry, I'm not innocent and I refuse to go feel as if I am, I refuse to pretend that I'm not sexual, I refuse to pretend I'm not what they call me…that…I'm not a whore…" She stood defiantly, her elbow still clasped in Harry's hand.

"Don't—"

"CAN YOU EVEN SEE? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU"RE NOTHING BUT A FOOL!" She bellowed, pulling out of his grip. She was tired of the tug and pulls from him, she was becoming angry, she was hating every second of her confession. She could feel the warmth of Harry's body behind her and she didn't stop him when he wrapped his arms around her body, she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest as his arms went to hold her about the stomach and feverishly kiss her neck.

"_What changed your mind?"_ she whispered softly, her eyes closed as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I saw something I didn't want to happen…I experienced loss, and I experienced pain…I knew if I didn't come back for you, I would never be able to tell you how I truly feel about you."

"And the bet?" She asked, holding her breath with anticipation.

Instead of responding, Harry pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took her and pressed her yet again against the wall.

_He held her, like a mother to its child, and rocked her quietly in his arms as she kissed him back. Her body began to heat against his, her pasty paleness disappearing with her fear, he could taste her victory on the tip of her tongue, and he wanted to drink from her forever. She was finally his. _

_She felt his hand move to press against her stomach, and he whispered a contraceptive charm—something that's never been performed on her. She felt her level of respect and adoration rise for Harry. But she stopped him, her hand coming to rest on the side of his face._

"Harry, no…" she broke her kiss to look up at him.

"Why—why not?"

"Harry, oh Harry…I've loved you for so long…I don't want you to have me up against the wall." She said shyly, her cheeks glowing with a soft red as if she'd been pinched. He blushed, and felt the heat leave his body. She continued to look up at him as he broke into tears. He saw a glimpse of a Hermione he used to know. The well thought-out Hermione.

_She could be dead…she could be—dead…_ He thought angrily. She rested her hand lovingly on his cheek. He lifted his to cover it, removing it from his cheek to slowly rest on his mouth. He kissed it.

* * *

Harry awoke in his dorm; he was curled up on his side, on the floor near his trunk. He sat up straight, completely alert. He saw the crystal sphere wink at him in the bright shower of moonlight coming from the windows. The crystal was cracked in half. A silver liquid was pouring from it as he reached out to touch it. It burned the tips of his fingers, making him jump back from the object. He would later thank Lupin for his masterful creations. 

Harry stood, peering through his cracked sheets to see a softly sleeping Hermione. Her hair covered her angelic face. She was still dressed in the clothes he had found her in, and he knew that he was still a virgin. She was only sleeping.

"NO! PLEASE…NO…" she screamed. Harry immediately jumped onto the bed, thrusting open the shades and shaking Hermione awake. She cried in Harry's arms, he could feel her burning up under the tips of his finger holding her up.

"_Hermione…HERMIONE!"_ Harry shushed.

"He killed me! He killed me!" She screamed. "He slid me into the lake! My body, oh God! My body, my heart…Harry…_he's going to kill me…_"

Harry felt fear flood into his veins as Hermione moved to sit against the headboard. She was dreaming about her murder.

* * *

**A little cliffhanger. Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to get out. So much drama in my life, I've been trying to keep my head on straight, and hopefully things are getting better. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's short, but I feel that this chapter has opened up another whole new door. Just wait and see. **

**Review please!**


	11. Hallelujah

**The Race for Harry Potter**

Four Girls with a bet, one boy and a school filled with eligible bachelors. Who will get Harry Potters heart first and what will become of them? Who will be the first to bag Harry Potter and get the best prize in the world...Golden Boy's Virginity!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** Hallelujah

* * *

Baby I've been here before, I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

* * *

Harry twitched beside her, petting her hair as she calmed down. He knew that Lupin was a smart man, and he trusted any of his creations. But he was puzzled with this one. The Sphere of Time came with consequences, but torturing images and glimpses of the edited pass was not what he had in mind. Harry tried to soothe her any way he could, but she wouldn't stop crying, or tell him who her murderer was. 

Harry pulled Hermione to him, her eyes wide in terror. She had broken her fever, but her body still trembled. She sobbed into his chest.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked, looking down at her. She nodded several times and pulled away.

"What am I going to do? How am I to stop him from hurting me?" Hermione asked, wiping away her tears. Harry still had her crushed against his chest. She could hardly breathe as Harry brought his lips down to the top of her head to kiss her.

"In your dream, Hermione, who was the one that tried to kill you?" Harry whispered. She whimpered.

"He called me a worthless whore…worthless…whores…" she hissed. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hermione…tell me who did this to you…so I can help…" Harry whispered. She cried harder and shook her head wildly.

"I don't know!" She shouted. Harry pulled her closer, while biting his lower lip. "Please," she moaned, "please don't leave me." Hermione began to grab at Harry's shirt, yanking him forward with amazing strength. He didn't know what was happening until she had her hand snaking its way under his shirt. She aggressively grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers. She attacked his lips and kissed him roughly.

"No…we can't, okay?" Harry said, stopping her. Hermione took her hands and placed them on his chest.

She didn't answer. Harry pulled her into an embrace, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Harry was deeply disturbed by her sudden attack on him, but chose to ignore it at the time being. Hermione jumped from off the bed, pulling her hair back into a bun.

"How did I get here?" she asked confusingly. She squatted forward and picked up her forgotten shoes. "I remember…I remember finding you and Parvati…and…oh Harry!" Hermione whirled around and gave him a glassy look, her eyes round. "I'm sorry about that, so sorry." She smiled.

Harry felt like he had entered an alternate universe, where Hermione had not just been crying into his chest. She looked over at him, with the most curious look in her eyes. She straightened her clothes with a small blush, and began to slip on her shoes. She was careful with her eyes, and made sure not to look back at Harry as she tied her laces, as if believing that it was flirtatious. But it wasn't, Harry was extremely afraid with her behavior. He edged from off the bed, to pull Hermione towards him, lifting her chin with his hand. He peered deeply into her eyes, which were pitch-black. No one had pitch black eyes, and definitely not Hermione.

"Hermione…?" his voice shook with fear.

"Harry?" Hermione gave him a small smirk. "Why are you behaving so strangely?" she asked, removing herself from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I'm feeling fine…I'm just happy everything is coming to an end." Harry pursed his lips, his face paling in the dimly lit room.

"What's coming to an end, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione's slender shoulders quivered.

"Whatever you want to end, Harry," she said mysteriously. "I can only hope for the best, and that yet again, you come to the rescue." She calmly walked to his door and opened it. "I think it's time for us to leave, Parvati will be looking for us, right?" Harry nodded, beginning to believe this was yet again another dream.

While they climbed down the staircase, Hermione's body began jerk and tremble, and she fell into Harry, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hermione, oh god…Hermione?" he laid her out on the stairs, having her head rest on a step. She shook her head wildly, her now black eyes wide with fear.

"Brad…" she whispered.

"What?" Harry's veins ran cold.

"Brad is _hurting_ me so badly Harry," she whispered, "I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault!" she cried. Her long lashes fluttered closed onto her pale cheeks. "I'm so _sorry…_" she whimpered, and then finally grew still. Harry shook her, hoping she would respond, but she stayed silent.

"Hermione?" he shook her hard, and she wouldn't wake. "No…no...please...HERMIONE?" he lifted her slightly, checking her pulse. It was like a butterfly's wing fluttering, it was hardly there. He tapped her cheeks, hoping she would respond to that, but she did nothing.

* * *

Hermione walked along the lake outside the school. She toed her shoes off, and dipped the tips into the icy waters of the lake. She felt as her body slipped into the black water, swallowing her whole and never letting her go. In the distance she saw Brad, holding on to her unconscious self, and dragging her towards the lake. Even though she was there in spirit, she could see her physical form as he discarded her, like a piece of garbage, into the water. 

_So this is how it is to be a ghost,_ she thought. _I could never get used to this…always haunting the place I died…_

She wondered when everything had become so messed up.

"_Ginny, honestly…it's the beginning of the year, I can't _possibly_ think of girly things right now…" Hermione muttered. She had invested in reading spectacles over the summer to help with her wavering eyesight, and had them dangling around her neck as Ginny pulled her out of her seat. Harry and Ron glanced up at her. It was unusual for someone outside their trio, to be handling her so closely, as if they were best friends. _

"_I promised myself I would have you get to know more of the girls this year! Stop hanging about so many boys," Ginny said, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron. They boys shrugged their shoulders._

"_If Hermione wants to be…girly…then let her," Ron said. Hermione glared at him._

"_What makes you think I'm not girly?" she shot at him venomously. It was Harry's turn to talk._

"_Well…Hermione, you _are_ wearing boy's pants…" Harry said gently Hermione looked down at the baggy sweatpants Harry had loaned her. She liked Harry's clothes on her body. But she would never admit that!_

"_So is it gang up on Hermione day!" she spat. Hermione saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling at her. She gaped at the two girls. Parvati had streaked her hair with a caramel blonde, adding to her exotic look, and Lavender had her hair grown past the middle of her back now. They were both cute, and they met Hermione's stare with warmth and invitation. _

"_C'mon Hermione, we don't bite…we just want to have some fun with you, you have great potential…" Hermione knew what that meant. Ginny had a shocking reputation at the school for being loose. She hung with Lavender and Parvati always, and they were always seen with one boy or another. Hermione was aware, that Seamus Finnegan asked her out yesterday when they got off the train, and she had said yes. So, she had thought, maybe she wouldn't have such a reputation now. Hermione nodded. Walking away from Harry and Ron to sit with the three girls, she saw Seamus, Neville and Dean creep over to her two boys, sitting comfortably with them. She had been replaced._

* * *

"_Look…DRACO MALFOY is looking at you…" Lavender whispered happily in Hermione's ear one morning. Hermione nearly choked on her orange juice._

"_Ew! That's so gross," Hermione said. "You mean like _looking_ at me? Like lustfully?" Lavender nodded. "GROSS!"_

"_He likes you…this is your chance, Hermione!" Ginny egged on. They were sitting together for breakfast, ready for their first day of class. She didn't like how the conversation was turning. She knew she would be in for a hectic day when Ginny had barged into her private room thanks to being Head Girl with an impossibly short school skirt and tight blouse in one hand, and makeup kit in another. _

"_I'm not going to snog him! I just wanted to be 'girly', not sluttish!"_

_Of course Hermione had agreed to put the clothing on, wanting to prove to Harry and Ron that yes, she was girly! Damn it! And YES! She would be a good girly girl too! When they saw her enter the Great Hall, their mouths dropped. She tried to walk in the heels Ginny had loaned her, and she realized she liked walking in these shoes; they made her feel tall and sexy. She also realized a few looks from other people._

_Well, a lot of looks._

_Mostly from the boys_

_She moved to sit next to Harry and Ron, but Ginny, who had been behind her, tugged her over to Lavender and Parvati, who were surrounded by a group of boys. They calmly dismissed the group of boys, many who had already sat down to have breakfast with them. When Hermione had sat down next to Hermione, Draco Malfoy had given her a long look, taking in her loose Gryffindor tie that lay over a slightly open school shirt that showed the swell of her breasts. _

"_Ridiculous…I am in no way doing anything with Draco Malfoy. He despises me, and I despise him."_

* * *

"_OH MY GOD!" she screamed, rocking her hips upward. She had never felt anything like it before, as she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy…_

_He groaned into her neck. She didn't know how she had gotten into the Slytherin boy's dorm, but she didn't regret it. He was incredibly sweet about it all. He knew that she wasn't even remotely experienced in the "snogging field." But she was a quick learner, and he was able to mold her into something sexual. _

_He rolled off of her, and she pulled his sheets above her chest, trying to catch her breath._

"_My, I never thought I'd be screwing the mudblood…" Draco muttered. Hermione fidgeted beside him, her mind running wild. What if he tried to use this against her?_

"_You won't say anything will you, Malfoy?" she asked. He could tell that she was nervous. Immediately, Draco softened towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, breathing in her sweet pure scent. _

"_No, I won't…I don't do that. But, Granger, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Draco said. He wasn't trying to beat around the bush with her. He didn't want to love her; he just wanted to shag her. _

"_Same here Malfoy…I would feel a little strange if I started dating you…but…but I wouldn't mind shagging you once and awhile." She turned to stare at him, and he grinned._

"_We're off to a smashing start then!"

* * *

_

"_Why are we in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked. "And how do you know it's here?" Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and her had been joined at the hips for nearly two weeks now. After shagging Malfoy, she found…other boys to make her feel the same way he did. Her next shag was Dean Thomas, who had spotted her new self out of the corner of his eye one day after Advance Potions. The next boy was Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and then Zachary Lewis from Gryffindor, and then Ryan Something from Ravenclaw, and then Alec Goldberg from Hufflepuff…she sped through the castle like a disease, whether it be shagging or snogging, she always found a boy to make her happy at the moment. Lavender grinned._

"_A little bird told me where I can find it!" she said. Hermione saw the door on the opposite side of the hall, and Ginny ran over to it, throwing it open. Inside, there was a large, nearly pitch black ballroom, with fairies hovering above the dance floor. Music blasted from gigantic speakers off to the side, and people were dancing so provocatively with one another, it scared her. Her girls pushed her into the room, quickly closing the door behind them to avoid wanderers. There must have been well over 1000 people in the room. She nearly fainted._

"_Hermione! Over here!" she saw Harry's warm face in the distance. Lavender and Parvati had been asked to dance once they stepped in, and Ginny pushed her towards Harry and Ron._

"_How come no one told me about this party!" she shouted over the music. Harry and Ron looked at each other with a smile._

"_Well…we didn't want you trying to cancel it and all," Ron explained. Hermione swelled with anger._

"_I would not have done that!" Hermione argued, but Ginny was beginning to pull her away again. She led Hermione over to the punch._

"_Stand here." Hermione did as she was told, and stood in front of the punch bowl, blocking it from view. Ginny opened her small purse and pulled out a gigantic bottle of vodka._

"_GINNY!" Hermione shouted in horror. She knew Ginny carried around a bottomless purse, but she never knew what she _carried_ in it. Ginny smiled and tipped half the bottle in the large bowl. After getting rid of the bottle, she stirred the punch and poured two cups of liquor. Hermione took the cup reluctantly, and sipped the contents. The bitterness of the vodka was cut by the sweetness of the punch. She liked it a lot, and knew she would be coming back for more later on._

_When a good share of boys had danced with her, she was completely off her rocker. She was so drunk she swayed happily into one blonde bloke who took pity on her. Ginny had appeared out of no where._

"_Hermione, I'd like you to meet Brad…he's from…from…Russia or some bollocks like that!" she giggled. Hermione nodded and looked up at him._

"_I'm from America…and it's a pleasure to meet you," he said. His teeth were gleaming, and his eyes were so clear and beautiful. Hermione trembled against him uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wanna dance?" Hermione nodded. _

She wanted to cry completely, but instead, she sat on the edge of the lake, drawing her knees to her chest, as she watched Brad kill her. She quietly prayed for a miracle.

* * *

"Honestly, Potter, if your girlfriend is having dreams about being murdered, why don't you send her to St. Mungo's?" Draco asked angrily. They were both walking the halls, hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Malfoy, I asked you here because we both know that Hermione needs help, I can't let her slip away again…"

"Well, after hearing about this bet, I would leave the wench alone…how could you go back to a girl who placed a wager on your _virginity_ Potter?" Harry glared at him.

"I don't know. She's been my friend for six years, and I love her…I _love her_ to death, and I won't let her go." They were searching for any signs of Brad. Harry didn't know what to do about Hermione, so he had asked Draco to help him move her to the Infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey indeed announced that Hermione was in a coma. Harry was so confused. If Hermione was meant to die, maybe fate wanted her back. He brought this idea up to Malfoy.

"If I saved her life once, and she's having these dreams again, then maybe she's meant to die?" Harry asked. Draco knew the story already, and was trying to understand it just like Harry.

"Yeah, maybe she's meant to die Potter. You shouldn't have used The Sphere of Time. Those things are dangerous! The bloody motto is if you mess with time, time messes with you."

"I'm not going to let her. We have to get her through this!" Harry said, determination stirring in the pit of his stomach. Draco fell silent as Harry moved towards the entrance of the school. They were silent as they entered yet another quiet corridor. Harry felt the inside of his chest burn with curiosity as Draco walked beside him.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure Potter."

"Did you ever…did you err…ever sleep with Hermione?" Draco trembled.

"Well, yes. I did Potter."

"When?"

"Few days after school started…I sort of, taught her how to…do it," Draco said, growing uncomfortable. "She was bloody great at it…I didn't have to show her mu—" Suddenly Harry's fist collided against Draco jaw, sending him sideways and out of the cloak. He fell onto his side.

"WHAT THE FUCK POTTER!"

"You're the one that MADE her like she IS!" Harry bellowed.

"_Shut your mouth Potter!"_ Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I didn't teach Granger how to be a slut. I only was friendly with her because I wanted to shag her. We shagged, and that was IT!" Harry just grew angrier.

"THAT'S WHY SHE'S THE WAY SHE IS! She never had a boyfriend! Someone to care about her! She never _knew_ what it felt like to be _loved."_ Harry cringed. He could feel the confusion that Hermione must have felt when she encountered Brad. He was her first boyfriend, and old habits just die hard.

Plus, she had the conflicting feeling for him, which he was doing little to help with. He led her towards liking him even more. Draco stood from where he was on the ground, touching his jaw tenderly.

"Fuck, that hurts…" he whined. Harry turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Malfoy…I guess…"

"It's nothing Potter, you're right. I really didn't help Granger on the path of virginity and sainthood…I did lead her astray with the shagging." Harry held the cloak open for him, and he reluctantly moved under it again.

"Yeah, I just…didn't know I would react like that," Harry said.

"Just warn me next time." They neared the entrance.

"Wait! Potter!" Draco whispered. He grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him back. A dark figure moved from the Entrance Hall to the corridor they were in. Draco saw Brad walking quickly towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Before Draco could stop him, Harry jumped from under the cloak, his green eyes stormy, and his wand at the ready, pointing directly at Brad's heart.

* * *

There's absolutely no excuse for the neglect of my fic. I feel horrible, and I want to apologize to everyone. I'm sorry that I did not update sooner, and I hope that you can forgive me, one of these days. It's 3 in the morning, and I feel like trashy trash, trash! Ha. Please review, and have pity on my poor, nearly-illiterate soul. sorry for the grammar mistakes, if there are any! 


	12. Repeat

**Chapter 12: Repeat**

* * *

oh, it ain't that easy. 

if i was a traveler  
and you, you're right for the life  
c'est la vie when i get back  
and i never would forget that.

-j.o.

* * *

"_Wait! Potter!" Draco whispered. He grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him back. A dark figure moved from the Entrance Hall to the corridor they were in. Draco saw Brad walking quickly towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Before Draco could stop him, Harry jumped from under the cloak, his green eyes stormy, and his wand at the ready, pointing directly at Brad's heart._

"Harry! What a pleasure to see you, 'mate'!" shouted Brad from across the corridor. He eyed Harry's wand with disinterest and managed a smirk on his hard features.

"Where were you coming from?" Harry demanded, his wand still trained on the other boy. As a response, Brad lifted an eyebrow.

"For a walk, is that any of your business?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"What are you _talking about_ Potter?!" Brad shouted, becoming cross. Harry was beginning to lose all patience.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?" he screamed, this time stepping menacingly towards Brad. However, the other boy stayed calm, and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I didn't do a thing. Last time I saw her, she was in the bloody corridor with her sluttish friend! They were hanging me upside-down!" Brad drew in a shaky breath. "Has something happened to her?"

"YOU HAPPENED TO HER!"

"I DID NOT! I HAVEN'T SEEN THE LITTLE WHORE FOR HOURS NOW!" Brad roared, becoming frustrated. "I know I haven't been the best "bloke," as you Brits would put it, but I've tried. I tend to forget that this isn't the States! But I haven't done a thing to your precious lover, okay?" Brad paused, and shook his head fearfully. "If…if I must be honest, Potter…I don't know why I was by the lake." Brad paused yet again, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I felt scared. I felt like I had blacked out, and couldn't remember why I was there. I…I had so much anger in my body, yet nothing was there…it was just me. I looked around, thinking it was one of the guys who stayed behind pulling a prank on me, but it wasn't. I-I-I-I've never b-b-b-been so confused in my life," Brad whispered.

Harry felt as if something was zooming in on him, and he then knew it as the dawning of realization. If Brad hadn't killed Hermione, if he had prevented that, then it wasn't Brad he had to stop.

It was himself. He had to stop himself from saving Hermione.

* * *

Parvati grinned. She very much liked a one Seamus Finnegan, and the swell of his muscles, and the hardness of his abs. He knew that as a newly turned 18 year old male, he had that affect on the younger girls. Parvati continued to giggle as he sat on the edge of the bed, showing off. 

"My! I've never felt so giggly in my life, Seamus! You're quite the character."

"Aye, I am." His eyes twinkled and she shivered as his Irish accent took her into a lusty frenzy. She shuddered.

"What ever would you want with a poor bird like me?" she asked innocently, watching his eyes cloud with mischievousness. He moved in on her, taking his time to touch her. He wanted to just touch her, taste her, and make her feel things only _he_ could show her. But, he was sadly interrupted by Harry Potter, along with Draco Malfoy.

"HARRY!" Parvati shouted angrily. She moved away from the half-naked Seamus, and saw the pale and fearful face of Harry. "What's happened?"

"Something ghastly Patil, can't you tell?" Draco said lightly, his annoyance getting the best of him. Parvati ignored him, and instead stood from the bed to place a comforting arm on Harry's elbow.

"It's Hermione; I seem to have…botched everything up! She's stuck in _limbo_ for Merlin's sake!"

"And how the bloody hell is _that_ possible?" Parvati said, rolling her eyes in disbelief. Surely, she has _heard _of such things, but Harry must've meant his comment as a joke, she thought.

"It's quite possible, actually," Draco started. He glanced at Seamus's naked form and began to explain, "See, ScarHead here botched up a Sphere of Time procedure." Parvati gasped.

"HARRY! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT! THEY'RE ILLEGAL TO CREATE!" she screamed. Draco shot her yet another annoyed look.

"Calm down! As I was saying…he botched it, and Hermione keeps reliving her…erhm, murder."

"Murder?!" Parvati and Seamus yelped.

"Yes, Brad killed Hermione in another time."

"And Potter here took advantage of Granger…" Draco saw the anger and disgust fill Parvati's face, "Yes, against her will!" he added. Harry pushed him.

"I tried changing it, but it seems like it's stuck! And we ran into Brad. He's reliving it too but through present day…" Harry muttered. Parvati had sat back on the bed again, staring up in disbelief at Harry.

"You're kidding…" she whispered. "How are you two going to fix this? Better yet, where's Hermione?!" she cried. Harry jumped at her swift change in tone, and looked about the room shiftily. "I don't know."

"Liar! Where is she?"

"Damn it Potter, you're not helping," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "She's in the bloody infirmary, you halfwit. Where else would she be in a comatose state?"

"I don't know! In some trash can, you sick fucks!" Parvati was now growing frantically, raking her hands through her long, luscious black hair; she had taken out her highlights after the winter ball incident.

"You know what you have to do Harry, right?" Seamus suddenly asked. Harry shook his head, and listened intensively as Seamus drew in a shaky breath. "You still have the sphere, yes?" Harry nodded. "Well, me mum had something of the sort. Tried to save me dad, before he died in a muggle accident…she ended up using it just once more, and turned it back one whole year. She had to relive a whole year to save me dad. But the problem with that is she knew what would happen, and was damaged psychologically by it, but she still had dad."

"It's a sacrifice," Draco added with an understanding nod.

"But we'd _all_ have to sacrifice!" Parvati shouted. "Because of _your_ mistakes!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, stepping into Parvati's personal space. Seamus stepped in front of her protectively. "I won't TOUCH her! But this is bloody stupid, Seamus! So we'll lose a year of our life, we'll have to relive it…"

"No, Harry. Only you, and only for the amount of time you want. We won't remember anything. We'll just have to believe you about the letters," Seamus confirmed.

"Good, I don't need you guys remembering this, we can all change."

"But how? We won't know!" Parvati whined again, this time looking teary-eyed at Seamus.

"We'll write Harry a note," Draco mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We'll write you a note, each in our own handwriting, and tell our past selves what to avoid. If we do that, it will make life a lot easier…" Draco looked around, "for all of us."

"And I can give to all of you," Harry said, everything coming together. "All right, off with you all and your notes. I'll wait here."

Parvati went to her room. Seamus rummaged in the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a quill, ink and some parchment. He tore it in half, and gave it to Draco, who had a loaded quill in his pocket already.

Seamus began to write.

_Stay away from Ginny—she's bad news despite that ravishing body of hers. Also, pay more attention to Parvati. She's the one you're going to want to be with for the rest of your life. Keep her away from Neville; he will hurt her if you don't. You always knew Neville had a mean streak. Try comforting him about the death of his Grams, he took it really hard and he had no one to help him through it. Professor Snape will give you a detention on November 1, so DO NOT SHAG IN THE ALCOVE NEXT TO HIS ROOM! Bad news that. Also…_

Draco scowled as he began to write. His elegant scrawl hurried.

_Mum should stay away from Father, as soon as possible. Tell her to stay at the house in Surrey , who cares about the muggles. You should put your prejudice aside. Life is a lot easier that way. Don't participate in any of Father's activities—he won't be a Death Eater King for long. Keep an eye on Ginerva Weasley. She might prove to be the bird you'd want to spend your life with. She's loose, so you'll have to make sure she refrains from a wavering eye. Also, she was traumatized as a second year, so she's touchy on the topic of Tom Riddle. Refrain from hurting her. You love her…_

Parvati cried as she wrote her letter.

_Don't go to the Yule Ball with Neville! He'll stab you. Don't listen to Ginny too much. She's very persuasive when she wants to be, and you believe with confidence that she'll outgrow that. You'll end up with Seamus in the end. This might sound ridiculous to you now, but it won't later. He dates Ginny, so make sure that doesn't happen in your time. You need to spend as much time with him as possible. This is your one chance to show that true love does exist! Crying won't help. You have to be strong, no more tears, no more whining…and no blonde highlights! For Merlin's sake…what was I thinking? _

They all came back to Harry in about ten minutes. They had sealed their letters in small envelopes Parvati had brought back to the boys dorm. She looked stronger as she held out her letter, and Draco mumbled thanks to Harry. Seamus smiled and wrapped his arm around Parvati.

"We'll love each other soon again," he whispered reassuringly. Parvati smiled and nodded. "This is for Hermione, after all."

"And we love Hermione," she responded passionately. Harry grinned.

"Give the letters to us immediately, okay Harry?" Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Well, let's get this over with." He pulled out the small sphere. He knew he just wanted to turn back to one specific point in time. The moment played briefly under his eyelids as he concentrated on it. He opened his eyes. "Traveling back in time isn't a pretty thing. I'll see you all at the other side."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione stood up, angered by what Ron had said. 

"What makes you think I'm not girly?" she shot at him venomously. She then huffed loudly, her Charms book falling to the floor. Ron smirked.

"You're not…maybe you _should_ go hang with my sister and her friends…"

"Sod off Ron! Harry, what do you think…Harry?" Hermione turned to see a starry look on Harry's face. She stood in front of him and tapped his forehead. "Oi! Harry!" she shouted. Immediately Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He began to cry into her hair.

"Oh God, Hermione…" he cried, "Never change! You're beautiful the way you are! I love the fact you're wearing my pants, and your hair is unruly, and you don't wear stilettos…please, _never change._"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry!" Ron shouted, shocked at his friends display of emotions. Hermione, however, was livid with anger.

"Is this some joke Harry Potter? You're almost as bad as Ron!" she frowned. "I'm going to study!" she picked up her fallen Charms book, and marched up the dorm steps. Ginny had shrugged.

"She's not available, okay Gin? Leave her alone," Ron mumbled. "She's not worth it." Harry shot him a dark look.

"She's your friend Ron! You shouldn't talk about her like that!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, she needs to stop being so bossy."

Harry rolled his eyes. He placed his hands in his pockets. In one pocket, there were tiny pieces of glass in it. _The Sphere of Time, _he thought. In his other pocket, were the letters Parvati, Seamus and Draco had written. He turned to see Parvati sitting next to Lavender on the floor, giggling madly.

He mindlessly approached the two girls. Ginny had gone over to talk to Seamus.

"Parvati, err…May I talk to you?" he asked. Parvati turned her dark eyes to Harry. Her blonde streaks were still there, making her look bouncy and over-energized.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

Lavender smirked.

"Yeah."

She stood up and walked over to the portrait door with her. He had enough time to turn around and see Ron slid next to Lavender on the floor.

_Good, everything seems okay._

"Well, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes glistened with interest.

"This might sound ridiculous. But I'm not present Harry. I'm future Harry…Something happened in the future that was just…too much. We would all suffer. I used the Sphere of Time to come back and relive the past."

Parvati gasped. "You're bloody well kidding!"

"No, I'm not. You have to listen to me. In the other time, you wrote a note to your past self. I haven't read it. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone that I'm from the future. I'm still Harry, I just know what might happen in about four months. It's my job to make sure it doesn't happen. It's _your_ job to make sure you listen to what your Future self has to say in that letter. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

Parvati nodded dumbly.

"Good," he said before walking away, leaving behind a stunned Parvati. He knew she would listen.

His next project was Seamus, and then Draco...

He was sitting in the corner of the common room, Ginny standing behind his armchair whispering in his ear. His tan-freckled face was turning red with every breath Ginny took.

"Oi, Seamus!" Harry called, walking towards him. Ginny stood upright and looked over the approaching Harry.

"Yeah mate?" Seamus asked.

"I need a word with you…"

* * *

Hermione slammed her door shut and fiddled with her Charms book before tossing it across the room. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life. She thought she was always a little awkward looking, but not so ugly like Ron had made her feel. She was a girl who rarely cried, and she wanted it to stay that way, but tonight almost ruined that. She didn't want to be swept away by makeup, tall shoes and short skirts. It's not like she was a virgin **(AN: Forgot about that guys! Thanks for the reminders, to all you awesome and observant readers!)**. She had lost her virginity to Ron over the summer, but it had been a horrible experience, and Ron had hurt her because of his problem. So now he was teasing her about the way she dressed. She couldn't ignore the growing dislike she had for him. 

She decided that she wasn't going to be a whore like Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. No matter how much Ron teased her about being boyish.

She was going to be smart, she was going to win this war of appearance, and she was going to be the best girl Hogwarts had seen in years.

* * *

Please review, I know it's been ages, but i haven't forgotten you! The next chapter will be out soon. This story is SO not over!


	13. His Roxanne

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **His Roxanne

* * *

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
Your free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
And please believe me when I say  
I love you!

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall alone the next day. The enchanted sky shined brightly as it welcomed students to a lovely pre-autumn day. She had made sure she wore her special headband today, instead of the usual severe bun, starting the process of "loosening up". She eyed Lavender and Parvati with a dangerous glare as she made her way towards Ron and Harry. The Great Hall was crowded, and it seemed like everyone had decided to walk around. Unfortunately for Hermione, she missed Harry's frantic arm waving for her to hurry, and ran smacked into another student. 

"Ow!" she shouted, falling back on her bum. Immediately, strong arms wrapped around her upper body, and she was pulled up.

"I'm so sorry…are you okay?" came a low, thick voice. It wasn't British. She looked up into piercing blue eyes and dark blond hair. The young American flashed his perfect white teeth as he released Hermione quickly, taking a step back. Harry was by Hermione's side in a flash.

"Bloody hell Harry, where'd you come from!" she shouted, looking up at Harry. He had the angriest look on his face as he surveyed the other student. She turned her attention back to the boy, clad in Ravenclaw garb.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you there," the boy said. Harry had grabbed Hermione's hand now, leading her away.

"It's okay! HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione shouted, yanking her hand from Harry's grasp.

"Hermione! He's bad news!"

"You don't even know him Harry…I don't even know him…" she drawled, watching the angry look pass Harry's boyish face.

"Yes I do!" he shouted. "He's a no good bugger, and I want you to stay away from him, do you hear me?" he barked. Hermione stomped away from him, nearly running out of the Great Hall. As she did so, she yanked the headband from out of her hair, tossing it aside. She cursed herself for trying to play such a game. She would never be allowed to be different.

* * *

The tears of complete and utter failure began to cloud her eyes. She had never failed at a task before and this completely stumped her. 

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted someone from behind. Hermione turned around, the young Ravenclaw boy standing behind her. His cheeks flushed as he held out her headband. "You dropped this…" he said, watching as Hermione smiled and took the headpiece from out of his hand. "That Harry Potter guy shouldn't be grabbing you like that, he could've hurt you," he continued, gently taking hold of her wrists and bringing it close to his sparkling eyes for closer observation.

"He's not like this, ever. I don't know what's gotten into him…" Hermione responded. The boy smiled. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Hermione laughed. He dropped her hands.

"Oh, heavens no…Harry and I, we're strictly friends. I could never see him in that light. Plus, I dated our friend Ron, and I've come to the conclusion that it would be just fine to not date any of my friends."

"I completely see your point," the boy said. "I'm Brad by the way."

"Hermione," she said with a small smile. "I see you're in Ravenclaw, very nice. I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but I guess I'm too brave to be in your House," she said with a giggle. He smiled at her politely, his eyes ever so often roaming her body.

"You know…there's this party tonight, in some room, I forgot, but a bunch of us…me and my buddies will be heading out there, I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me."

"_A party?_" her eyes narrowed. "Who authorized this gathering?" she asked sternly. He took a step back.

"Whoa…calm down," he chuckled. "What are you, Head Girl?" he asked jokingly, but stopped when she pulled out her Head Girl badge and pinned it to her robe, having forgotten about it earlier. "Oh…"

"Yeah, I am. But I won't tell anyone, and I would like to go with you very much," she said, sticking her hand out. He shook it lightly, while also rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. She shuddered and pulled away from him.

"I'll meet you at the Great Hall Entrance, okay? Seven o'clock…"

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically, watching his retrieving form.

* * *

That evening she sat in front of the small table, awkwardly applying blush and eyeliner onto her fine features. When she was done, she stood and slipped on the thin, cloth burgundy dress she always hated wearing without black leggings underneath due to its short length. But tonight, she wouldn't wear these leggings; she'd only wear the dress. 

Hermione quickly left the Tower, realizing that many of the older students were heading out also. She looked for Harry and Ron, but she could not find them.

"Wow, Hermione, look at you!" Ginny called out, walking up to Hermione with her arms open. "You look gorgeous, only…" she said, pulling out her wand. She tapped both eyelids of Hermione's.

"What did you do?" she asked and Ginny conjured a mirror.

"You needed eye shadow, very dramatic." She waited while Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "And that band should not be there," she continued, moving to remove Hermione's hair from its ponytail. Hermione's curly brunette hair fell around her shoulders. Ginny, however, did not stop there. She charmed her hair to make it sleek and bright, giving her an exotic air.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, touching her hair. "It's gorgeous. I've…" Hermione started, her eyes cutting sideways in embarrassment. "I've never heard of that charm." Ginny laughed.

"It's a cosmetic charm. I can teach you a few, if you want," she offered helpfully, touching the other girl's bare shoulder.

"I would like that a lot, actually. Are you going to the party?"

"Yeah, I am, with Lavender and Parvati. Would you like to join us?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, I'm going with someone, a Ravenclaw boy named Brad." Ginny's delicate brow shot up.

"Bloody hell Hermione, he's gorgeous! He asked you?"

"Yes, this morning. I just met him today and he insisted, I'm supposed to meet him in the Great Hall in a few, actually."

"Well, I would love it if you stayed with me and the girls a bit tonight, if you don't mind." Hermione smiled.

"I would like that a lot, actually."

When Hermione finally made it to the entrance of the Great Hall, she was surprised to see Brad casually sitting on the ground, Indian style. When he saw her, he jumped to his feet and gasped.

"You look gorgeous," he said, giving her an once-over like he had done earlier. She giggled, taking his offered hand.

"Thank you. Where are your friends?" she asked.

"Huh?" he started. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, my friends…they're at the party I suppose. I just wanted you to myself, is all." Hermione giggled again, feeling good at the attention she was receiving from Brad. It was a new feeling.

He fidgeted beside her. "So, would you like to come to my dorm for a bit, or just head to the party?" he asked quietly. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Your dorm?"

"You know...In case you wanted to relax first, I'm just thinking about you," he said quickly. This earned a smile from her.

"It's alright. I'm fine, we should just head to the party," she said. He nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the corridor.

A few stairways later, Hermione realized that Brad was leading her to the Room of Requirement. "How do you know where this is?"

"Where the party is? I don't know. The flyer said to just stay here," he said quietly, as if waiting for a door to reveal itself.

Hermione saw the door on the opposite side of the hall appear, and Ginny came out of it, throwing it open.

"I had a feeling you were out here, having a panic attack!" she said sweetly. "I know, _why the Room of Requirement?!_ It was available for my little event!" she said proudly.

"Ginny…who else knows about this party?" Hermione asked, but she soon received an answer. Brad gently nudged her inside.

There was a large, nearly pitch black ballroom, with fairies hovering above the dance floor. Music blasted from gigantic speakers off to the side, and people were dancing so provocatively with one another, it scared her. The door closed behind her and she gasped. There must have been well over 1000 people in the room.

"Oh, my friends are over there, want to meet them?" he asked. Hermione nodded and she moved through the mass of bodies to a group of boys gathered together in a corner. A few of them had cigarettes, and on closer inspection, Hermione saw that the girls who were sitting in some of the boy's laps were in fact Lavender and Parvati.

"Oi, Brad. Who's the bird?" asked Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in her year.

"Terry, this is Hermione Granger," Brad responded.

"WHAT? HERMIONE GRANGER?" he nearly choked on his cigarette.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, you look different Hermione," he responded. The boys that they were sitting with nodded in approval. "Bloody fantastic, eh, bird, would you get me a drink?" he turned to ask Lavender. She stood from off of Michael Corner's lap and went over to the refreshment table without a word.

The party went on, and Hermione couldn't help but search the room for Harry and Ron. She gave up looking, and instead invested her time with Brad, his friends, Lavender, Parvati, and the ever so wild Ginny. She kept getting handed red cup, after red cup filled with a funny yet sweet tasting liquid inside. Before she knew it, she was drunk off her rocker and dancing provocatively with Brad on the conjured dance floor.

"Hermione!" shouted a voice. She turned to see Harry approaching her on the dance floor, Brad keeping a tight hold around her waist.

"Harry! Where have you been?" she slurred. His eyes went wide with shock and anger.

"Get off of her!" Harry shouted, pushing Brad's hands from off of Hermione.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brad shouted. Harry didn't respond, instead, he drew back his fist and punched Brad directly in the face.

"HARRY!" Hermione roared. "WHAT ARE YOU—" Before she could finish, Brad had pounced on Harry, knocking him over onto the floor. She nearly fell out, when she saw Ron, Seamus and Neville run over to the fighting boys. She shouted when Brad's friends came, yanking her back and pulling Harry off of Brad.

"GET THE FUCK OFF POTTER!"

Hermione swayed as a bloody Brad stood, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go," he muttered, pulling her against him. She caught a glimpse of Harry struggling under Ron and Seamus, who were trying to calm him down. Neville, on the other hand, gave her a curious stare as Brad dragged her drunkenly from out of the Room of Requirement. When they were in the hall, Hermione touched his face gingerly.

"Merlin, Brad…I'm so sorry."

"Can I take you to my tower? Just…help me clean up," he asked with a small smile. Hermione nodded as her mind began clouding over as she helped him up the stairs.

"We're not too far," he said, pulling her by her waist. She giggled when they stumbled in front of a wide stone wall. "Rowena," he barked. The wall slid open to show a calm and quiet Luna Lovegood sitting in an armchair with the Quibbler.

"Oh, Hermione, how are you?" she asked, not putting her paper down.

"Fine," she grunted.

"Why aren't you at the party, Luna?" Brad asked. She shook her head.

"I don't go to parties that I wasn't invited to." She began to read her paper again, ending the short conversation.

Brad led Hermione into the seventh year boy dorm, kicking the door shut and he fell on what she believed was his bed. He turned around and groaned. "Do you mind if you heal me?" he asked, touching his swollen eye. Hermione hiccupped.

"Sure," she said. She tried to steady herself as she got on top of Brad's bed, pulling out her wand from a hidden hoister on the inside of her thigh, something she's been doing since the War. "Be still," she whispered. She healed the bruise, trying to gather herself completely so she wouldn't botch the spell.

"Oh, that feels so much better," he whispered, feeling up her thighs as she leaned over him on the bed. Hermione moved away from his touch, healing his busted lip. "Would you like a drink?" he asked when she was finished. She nodded, feeling her throat dry up. He had opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a long bottle of red liquid.

"What is this?"

"Something I made with a couple of my buddies back in the states," he said, uncapping the bottle. He took a sip of it and shivered, handing it to Hermione. She sniffed the contents and took a swig of it. It was fruity and, if possible, very spicy. She coughed before take another swig, crawling completely on the bed and laying back on his pillows. Brad had joined her on the bed, taking the bottle away from her limp fingers.

"Oh…I'm feeling a little bit drunk!" she giggled. "I've never been drunk before. Then again, I've never been alone with a boy I barely knew before either!" Brad leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips and her eyes fluttered. Before she knew it, he had his hand up her dress, pulling at her knickers.

"Wait…" she slurred. She continued to kiss him but she finally pulled back. "No…" she jumped from off of the bed, stumbling towards the door, but Brad was up and had grabbed her about the shoulders, pinning her to the door.

"Don't leave," he whispered as he kissed her on the neck. Hermione whimpered as he placed his hands on her shoulders, grabbing the thin straps of her dress and pulling them roughly down her arms. He pulled them over her breasts, where it fell and pooled around her heels.

"Please…" she whispered, wrapping her arms about his neck. They kissed passionately and he picked her up, leading her back to his bed. Her bra came off and fell to the ground with his blue polo and jeans, leaving them only clad in underpants.

She began to panic as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I don't think we should do this!" she cried out. Brad stopped and looked down at her with blurry blue eyes.

"Why the hell not?" he barked. Hermione shivered.

"It's really hard for me to explain..." she hiccuped. "I haven't done this since the summer, and even then, it wasn't too pleasant."

Brad looked down at her, his eyes wistful.

"Please Hermione, you're such a beautiful girl," he said smoothly. "I mean, look what you're doing to me...look how my body's reacting to you." He watched as she looked down between their bodies, the bulge evident in his boxers. "I barely know you, but I know that you're to most beautiful, smartest witch the wizarding world has ever seen...I just want to make love to you." His speech was something Hermione yearned for, no matter how stupid it sounded. She was receiving attention for not only her looks, but her intelligence. She nodded unsurely.

Her head pounded, the alcohol becoming an extra skin in her throat. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was move incredibly slow. He yanked her knickers to the side and pulled himself out of his boxers. Pushing into her, Hermione felt herself stretched and she arched herself upward into his thrust, her eyes growing wide in fear, pain, and pleasure.

* * *

"Hello Harry." 

"Luna! Oh good, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. He was in the corridor outside on the far side of the school when he saw the silvery outline of Luna Lovegood. She smiled. Her long blond hair was spilling down her back, touching her waist. She wore a billowy skirt with a weird Egyptian-style shirt on. Her butterbeer-cap-necklace adjourned her neck.

"Oh, she's with the new student, Bradley Kaposi. I believe they went to his dorm."

"Oh no…" Harry cried. "Luna," Harry took hold of Luna's shoulders. "Could you please take me to the Ravenclaw tower?"

"Why? I think they want some privacy, I literally had to leave the tower, they were becoming so loud!" she exclaimed. "Quite gross, if you ask me."

"Merlin," Harry whispered, releasing Luna from his grip. "Just take me anyway, I have to stop this!"

Without any further words (so unlike Luna), she took hold of Harry's hand and led him down the corridor.

* * *

The show must go on! Another chapter. Please, let me hear your comments. Do you believe it should be Hermione's fate to fall for Brad? She's different in this universe. Is she allowing this goal of becoming "girly" cloud her better judgment? You tell me sweethearts! 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Happy new year!**


	14. Falling Out

**Chapter 14: Falling Out**

* * *

_They've clipped my wings again  
Tore them apart and then  
Left me  
No use to fly away to  
My yesterday  
Of freedom  
My eyes died back that day  
Seeing the hurt I may have done  
Beat me instead of them  
Pain is my only Zen  
Of fun_

**-Katy Rose, Lemon**

* * *

"Brad," Hermione started, turning around to look at him lying on the bed. "Brad…I want to head back to my dorm now."

"What do you mean, you want to go back? Don't you want to stay with me?"

Hermione took several deep breaths. "I like…wearing boy jogging pants. I like not wearing makeup. I…I…hate this feeling…this feeling I'm having here."

"Well, that's all nice, but what the hell does that have to do with you leaving?" he asked crossly, confused at what point she was trying to make.

"I want to go!" she stood from the bed, looking for her dress. "This is not like me. I don't shag boys, I don't wear makeup, and I don't pretend to be _docile_!" she added the last part with a tone of disgust and found her dress, slipped it on and went in search for her bra.

"You just fucked me, what did that mean?"

"It means that I'm very drunk…that's what it means."

"So this was a mistake to you?"

"It was! I…" she turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry." She drew herself up. "I can't do this anymore, and I'm sorry if I led you on. I can't do this. I can't."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Brad snapped.

"I mean, I don't want to live like this. I love studying, I love raising my hand, and I love getting perfect markings! I don't waste my time going to unorganized parties, I bust them! I don't have sex with boys, I befriend them!" she shouted. She found her bra, and pulled out her wand, conjuring up a bag to slip her bra in.

"This is fucked up," Brad whispered.

"I'm sorry, but this was a huge mistake on my part," she said, biting her lower lip. "I'm leaving." She picked up her heels and threw them into her bag, opening the door. Walking out of the room, she ran smack into Harry.

"Harry?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Hermione, please hear me out…I know right now you're feeling a certain way, like you're conflicted."

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to…err…save you?" he said with puzzlement.

"Well, thank you Harry, but I'm perfectly fine on my own," Hermione said, passing him down the stairs. Harry turned to see an angry Brad slam the door of his room.

"Wait up!" Harry shouted. Hermione spat in her hand and began to wipe away the makeup on her face. "Where are your shoes?" he asked, taken aback by her way of cleaning off her face.

"In my bag, I can hardly walk…" she muttered. Harry could see that Hermione was stumbling a bit in her steps.

"Hold on…" Harry said, taking hold of her arm gently. He pulled out his wand, casting a sobering spell on her. She immediately felt better, melting in Harry's arms.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, that spell completely slipped my mind."

"Hermione, there's some things I've been meaning to tell you," Harry whispered. Hermione continued, "But it would be physically impossible for me to cast the spell on myself in the first place. According to the Laws of Merlin, any spell such as a sobering spell requires another person with valued trust—"

"HERMIONE!" Harry said sternly, raising a hand to stop her from talking.

"WELL! There are some things I've been meaning to _ask_ you Harry," she cut in. "What's with the attitude? Why are you being so mean? Fighting everyone…grabbing me like that this morning."

"Hermione, I absolutely love you and I refuse to let you go," he said in exhaustion. Hermione stood stock still, watching some inner conflict take hold of Harry's face.

"What do you mean, 'let me go'" I've always been here, Harry."

"No, you weren't always here Hermione." Harry wrapped his arms around her, fighting back tears. "I'm not from this universe, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her face turned up in confusion.

"Please, it was so hard."

"Just tell me, I've heard my fair share of ludicrous stories."

I used a Sphere of Time to come back here." Hermione gasped.

"Harry, _Sphere of Time_…that's illegal!" she gasped.

"It was homemade…but in the other world, you were different. You were friends with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati and you were all…to put it in lamest terms, sluts."

Hermione leaned against the wall, taking in everything Harry was telling her.

When he had finished, she was devastated, drowning in her tears.

"Oh Harry, you—you—_saved_ me from that_ life._"

"I would do it a million times if it means you would be better."

"Oh Harry," she repeated. Her eyes filled with tears, spilling down her pale cheeks. "How dreadful my life must have been…how dreadful I must have been to you…"

"I'm in love with you, Hermione."

"But Harry…it can't be…"

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't lived that world Harry, and my heart does not say anything about loving you…"

"Hermione, _please._"

"Harry!" she wretched her hands from out of his hands. "I don't know about love! I'm so bloody afraid of being misled that I ended up shagging some pig just to prove to myself how much of _a failure_ I am!"

"No…no…you're _not_."

"I have worked six-and-a-half years at Hogwarts, proving that I wasn't just some dirty mudblood," she cried. "Proving that _me,_ a muggleborn witch, could be just as good as, oh…let's say _pureblood king_ Draco Malfoy! And here you are, telling me that I went so low…so low to prove myself. History is REPEATING itself!" she screeched.

"Not anymore, Hermione! Not anymore. You're safe from harm, and we can explore our feelings for each other." His voice was filled with so much desperation, Hermione had to look up into Harry's pleading eyes and melt. She saw a flash of acute familiarity in his eyes that made her tremble. "We can work this out."

"Okay," she whispered. "We will. We'll work this out," she replied softly, placing her head tiredly on Harry's burning chest. He couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms about his torso, looking for comfort and guidance.

* * *

That night Hermione held herself in her bed, listening to the steady breathing of her dorm mates. She closed her eyes against the vivid images of her tryst between Brad and her, and instead began to cry. She couldn't believe what Harry had told her. 

Her mind began to race as she remembered what Harry had told her about the future. She was the school whore; Ginny was a drug addict, as well as an alcoholic. Parvati was stabbed by Neville, and Lavender was left covering up for everyone's mistakes. She had followed the idea of love around like a lost puppy, and had entered an abusive relationship with Brad, only to have disgusting and hurtful sex with Harry against a wall. She became a shadow of herself, she allowed for her problems with Ron in the past become an act of self destruction. She had entered a life that was dangerous, sick and painful. She had harmed her best friend, she had harmed herself. She would die in the end, if anything.

"Hermione?"

She jumped, turning around to see Harry standing on the side of her bed.

"Harry, what the hell…how'd you get up here?"

"I dismantled the alarm."

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking around. "Get in the bed before someone sees you," she whispered fiercely, scooting over in the bed and pulling her comforter back. Harry slid in, clad in a pair of long shorts and a Weasley Sweater. Harry gasped when he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Harry pulled out his wand from his shorts pocket and cast a silencing charm around her bed.

"I know what I said must have been a lot on you, but I just want you to know, that you'll never have to experience that again. Everything will be okay," Harry reassured, looking at her from across the bed.

"But Harry, how could I have turned into something like that? How could I have allowed myself to turn into such a monster?"

"It was really hard on all of us. It was disturbing for me to live through all of it, but I'm content now."

"But Brad…we…" she started.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you stopped it, there should be no problem. We have each other and Ron. That's all we ever needed. You're not that girl anymore Hermione. You're _you._ You don't have to change, do you understand?" Harry said firmly. Hermione had curled into a ball now, allowing for a fresh wave of tears to take hold of her. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Harry had dropped a huge bomb into her lap, and she hadn't reacted fast enough. She allowed it to poison her straight to her heart, instead of getting rid of it when she had the chance.

"I love you." The guilt consumed her.

Hermione looked up from the spot she was staring at to peer into Harry's bright eyes. She'd never felt anything for her friend before. He was like a brother to her, a sweet brother she had never had, who had taken her in, loved and protected her.

"Who am I?" she whispered. "Who am I to you in that life Harry?" she asked slowly. Harry was taken aback from her question. He rested his back against her headboard and sighed. "Who am I now?"

"You're still you!" Harry cried, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "No matter happened in that universe does not make who you are here, Hermione."

"Harry," she replied in a tiny voice. "I don't think I love you."

She was worthless, and had broken down what little walls of happiness Harry had built the last couple of days about him and her. She could not brainwash her herself to do something that was impossible. Loving Harry was simply impossible.

The pain struck Harry hard. He did not think of the possibility of Hermione not loving him once he came back to the past. He watched as Hermione began to cry, covering her face with her hands. "I _can't_ love you…I just can't!" she cried into her hands.

"I wanted you for myself Hermione, I came…" Harry was cut off by a shuddering sob that had escaped from his throat. "I came here for you."

"You came here to save me, and others Harry," she corrected him, her eyes glistening. "I'm so sorry."

Harry turned away, his eyes brimming with tears. What had he done? What had he done to deserve this? The rejection bit him like frostbite around his heart.

Hermione closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill onto her already wet cheeks. She crumbled when she saw the tears in Harry's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he started, biting a sob. "I'm really sorry I wasted your time."

"You didn't, we…we…I…" she began, but allowed for the words to leave her. "It's entirely my fault. I just can't do this with you right now Harry, I just can't."

"I have to go," he whispered, slipping from out of the bed. She jumped, however, and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait…" she started. She had felt something stir in her stomach, some type of uncertainty that pained her deeply. She looked down at her sheets, hiding her fear.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked, his tone light yet hopeful. She shook her head.

"Nothing…just…goodnight Harry…" she whispered, not looking up at him. The door closed, and Hermione knew what she had to do. She knew how she was going to end what she would soon become

* * *

_So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song  
Blood on my hands to stay strong  
The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong  
There is no right to heal the wrong  
Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die  
I can't throw up don't think I even want to _

_Try._

_(Lemon)_

* * *

When Harry left her dorm, he could hear the thunder rolling in, rain pounding on the windows, and cackling of lightening making itself known overhead. The next morning, when he would sit at the table for breakfast with Ron and Hermione, she would not be there. In fact, that entire day Harry would not see her. The fear consumed him so much that he went to talk to Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy who informed him with mild smugness that the "little mudblood" did not show up for their weekly meeting. He uncommonly expressed to Harry that he was concerned about this, seeing that Hermione was very strict about meetings, and had told him just yesterday he better not miss the meeting. He would ask around for her, and realize that no one had seen her that entire day. Her dorm mates would claim that they saw a very gloomy looking Hermione wake up early in the morning, and enter the loo. However, she never came out. They would explain that they entered the loo half an hour later, waiting around in the room for her, and it looked as if Hermione had not even been in it. Her towel still hung neatly, the bottle of shampoo she used was closed, and her bath slippers were in the corner. Like she was never there.

* * *

**A****N:** Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I really appreciate all your amazing comments. You all are amazing people, and I want to thank you deeply. This story is coming to a close pretty soon, give or take a few more chapters, and extremely lengthy. If you're into M&M fics, please check out my new story: "Ten Things I Hate About You" If DM/HP stories aren't your thing, check out my DM/HG story "Oi! Granger" I write stories with a variety of pairings. So please, don't take offense to them. They're varied enough to cater to a wide audience. I do think TTIHAY is a good story though. Drowning in Spite, which in need of a desperate update, will be up and running soon, as well as the forgotten Not Yours to Keep will be updated too!

THANKS!

PS: Rachel, I miss you.


	15. A Change in His Story

**The Race for Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:** A Change in His Story

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You might have to read chapter three to get an all together get feel for this chapter. So please, if you can/want to, please skim through chapter three first before reading this one. Thanks! **ALSO: _THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!_** There will be about two more chapters left.

* * *

_I wish I could eat the salt off of your lost faded lips  
We can cap the old times make playing only logical harm  
We can cap the old lines make playing that nothing else will change_

-Interpol, Obstacle 1

-----

It was a hellish nightmare, she realized. It was like staring into a funny mirror, watching as her image shaped and morphed into something terrible.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted a crude-looking Hermione. The brunette scrambled out of bed to see herself standing at the edge. "I'm going insane…I'm going _fucking_ insane!"

"Wait," Hermione said. She held her hands up in peace. "Just listen to what I have to say…" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she surveyed her future self. The girl's hair was longer and extremely straight, pouring down her back. Her face was tired looking; her nails were lavishly painted along with her toenails. "What happened to me?" she whispered, surveying her future self.

"What the fuck is going on?" Future Hermione shouted.

"Shut up before your dorm mates hear you!"

"They're not here! They're probably shagging!" the future girl shouted. Past Hermione fell silent with disgust etched across her face.

"Listen. I came to remind you that you used to be me. That once in your life, you used to enjoy how things were; you used to adore your boy clothes. You used to adore yourself…your books…This…fucking _bet_ you have going will end up killing you!"

"You're shitting me!" the other girl exclaimed, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. She turned up her nose. "This is a cruel joke."

"I don't act like this!" Hermione cried. "This is not who I used to be or who I currently am! This was all a mistake and you're killing Harry with it!"

"_What?_" the other girl asked, dropping her denial at once. "What is this business about Harry?"

"He…traveled back to the past to re-do things," Hermione whispered. "Because of that, everything is completely thrown off. For example, Ron Weasley here, is Head Boy, am I not mistaken?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Well, in my time, Draco Malfoy is."

"Did you ever date Ron?" Future Hermione asked. The other girl shook her head, her cheeks burning at the thought.

"N-n-no…" she stuttered out. "But you get what I mean? Things are unbalanced here."

"You must have used a temporary eclipse spell to get here?" the other girl said, sitting on the edge of her bed with a thoughtful expression.

"I did…I just adjusted the amount of thyme in the potion to bring me to a specific point in time."

"And Harry…he must've done something wrong in haste to have botched up the past? To make you not love him in your time."

"He needs to come back to _this_ timeline. _You _owe him that much," Hermione snapped. "It doesn't matter what he botched! Look at you, look at _me._ You look run-down with all this makeup and skimpy sleepwear. You look _old_. This is not what you're all about! You're all about learning, understanding, and loving. You have to help me bring Harry back to this point in time. You have to help him stop reliving the past and actually better the future."

Future-Hermione sat quietly and stared shamefully down at her folded hands. "It was a foolish idea. The bet."

"I don't have a lot of time left, but I just want you to know that in my time, I can't possibly love Harry. I haven't developed any feeling for him, but I know in this universe you can love him, and you can change, or at least, go back to your old self. I know I can do this. I mean, I know _you_ can do this."

Before she could say anything else, Hermione felt the usual pressure behind her navel, yanking her upward as if she had touched a portkey. She was being pulled away from this brief moment in the future. She cried out as she saw lights, rooms, and voices, flash before her.

-

Having found her footing, Hermione stumbled into her empty dorm. She blinked several times, trying to clear her head.

"Hermione?" cried a voice. She looked up to see Lavender Brown running into the room, bubbling with excitement. "Oh Hermione! I didn't see you at lunch!"

Hermione paused. If she was successful with her future self, Lavender and everyone else would never know she was missing. "I…wasn't hungry," Hermione muttered.

"Oh! Well I guess it doesn't matter…but oh do I have some news for you! You're going to burst!"

"Lav—" Hermione groaned, placing a hand on her forehead, tired.

Lavender squealed. "Harry and Padma are dating!" she exclaimed. "I've wanted to tell you that…I know how hard you've been working towards getting them together…and finally! It's worked!"

Again, history was altered. But this time it was Hermione's turn to right the wrong. She knew she would never love Harry the way she wanted him to. If anything, Hermione had undying eyes for Ron Weasley. She couldn't let that go.

She smiled as Lavender continued to giggle.

* * *

_And the Story Continues…_

_---_

In history, Harry's story clicked, Hermione thought passionately as she tossed out disturbing variations of eyeliner. After her reminder of the bittersweet past, Hermione had actually woken up. She decided that a change was in need. She threw out some of her scanty outfits, and, digging underneath a pile of old clothing, she pulled out a pair of sweats Harry had once given her to wear in the common room. She slipped out of her skin tight jeans, and instead pulled out the baggy pair of sweats Harry had given her in the beginning of the school year.

She smiled softly to herself, feeling much better in these pants.

------

It was raining lightly, and she had cast a spell to prevent her from getting wet. She held her favorite book under her arm, wanting to find the perfect tree to sit under to read it. She shrugged and sat near the lake. She saw the Giant Squid pass her. She had much to reflect on, having decided that she walk around the school grounds with these sweats on, having not found Harry anywhere.

"Hermione?" she turned around to see Brad standing behind her. He smiled unsurely. He had on a simple blue jacket with Denim jeans. Hermione bit her lower lip, feeling torn between finishing her novel or just actually conversing with Brad. He uninvitingly, however, took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing out here? I heard it's going to snow soon, you'll get a cold," Brad said. He reached over to remove a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. But Hermione jerked back from the intimate touch, a small blush creeping up her neck.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you."

"Oh. Why are you following me?" Hermione asked, giving him a small frown.

"I felt terrible about last night, how I was. You weren't feeling good, and I just pushed you aside. I felt…dirty. I should have asked you what was up, but I didn't. I wanted to ask you, what was wrong." He waited for her to reply, but instead, she sighed deeply.

"I got into an argument with Ron, you know, the Head Boy. We've been friends since our first year, and we decided to date last year…but…things didn't do so good, we fell apart, and our relationship was over right after Summer break.

"I see, has he been trying to get back with you?"

"Not exactly. Actually, we were trying to get our friendship back together. I just wanted to get things back on track."

"What happened to cause you two to break up?" He asked. Hermione closed her eyes, remembering all the months of torture she endured with Ron.

"Ron has…" Hermione trailed off. She was about to tell Brad that Ron had a sleeping disorder. She was about to tell him everything about herself, about her past. Hermione bit her lip. "Ron and I weren't meant to be," she finished. She wouldn't let him know her so.

Brad awkwardly shifted beside her. "Um…Hermione, I was wondering if…if…you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione sighed once again and frowned. "I'm so sorry Brad, but I can't…I…I have feelings for another person."

"B-but we had sex!" Brad exclaimed. Hermione gave him a flat look.

"You also shagged Ginny, and…if I'm not mistaken, Hannah Abbot, and Pansy Parkinson for Merlin's sake."

"But I want you!" he exclaimed.

"You don't want me!" Hermione cried, slamming her book shut. "I'm leaving. When you grow brains, please try and contact me then." She stood to her feet and began to walk away from the bewildered boy. She quickly turned around. "And you know what?" she shouted. "You did treat me like shit yesterday! How rude and disgusting of you _Bradley!_ You're a bloody prick, and I hope you rot in hell." She took off towards the castle again.

She felt completely at ease.

-----

Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering open as someone pulled the shades of his bed back.

"Harry, wake up! It's nearly lunch time." Someone pushed Harry's glasses onto his limp hands, and with more groaning, he slipped his round frames onto his face and focused in on Ron.

"Ron!" Harry growled, annoyed, turning onto his side and then he gasped.

Why the bloody hell is he in his bed? He's supposed to be in class!

And looking for Hermione!

"Oh fuck Ron, where's Hermione? Did we find her?" Harry asked, jumping out of bed and tripping over his trainers. "And why am I not in class at the moment?"

"Harry, mate…it's the first day of Christmas break…and we were never looking for Hermione. I reckon she's with Ginny somewhere…" Ron replied, giving Harry a concerned look.

"What…but…"

"Are you all right mate? You're pale…do you want to visit Pomfrey?"

"I don't! I just want to know where she is!"

"Who?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed. He quickly slipped on his trainers, tying it up before throwing on a decent shirt.

"But why?" Ron asked. "And Harry! You're wearing your sleeping trousers, you can't possibly go out like—" before Ron could finish, the door was already clicking shut.

---

Hermione found herself wandering in the Great Hall corridor, her book tucked under her arm, and soft humming coming from her. She had a feeling things would click from now on. Telling Brad off had set off some type of spark she needed to get affirm her goal in changing. Suddenly, while walking pass an alcove, Hermione felt a strange sensation of familiarity. Something screamed to her that it was a place she had shared with Harry once. But she knew that was impossible. It was then, that a memory that wasn't one she remembered, or in a sense, experienced, assaulted her mind.

_Almost mindlessly, Hermione walked over to him, placing her hand onto his shoulder, leaning over the couch. His hand shot out to grab her wrist and she gasped._

"_What do you want?" He asked, sitting up and facing her, his hand still gripping her wrist with incredible force._

"_Please Harry…you don't know…what I've been through…"_

"_What Hermione? What has been so life-altering?" Harry asked nastily. Hermione's mouth fell in an "o" shape._

"_Let go of me…" Hermione yelled, trying to yank her wrist from his hand. He yanked back, squeezing harder. "OW! LET GO!"_

"_NO! I'm not letting go until you tell me! What happened to Hermione Granger? Where did she go and who the fuck are you?"_

"_Don't be stupid…"_

"_Me? Stupid?"_

"_YES HARRY! YOU! I might have done some terrible things this year, but I will not be treated like…like…"_

"_A whore?" Harry interjected for her. Her eyes watered at those steely words._

"_Fuck you Harry…"_

"_No thank you," he muttered, releasing her. "It's what you wanted anyways, right Hermione? To shag me then leave me like you do everyone else?"_

"_STOP!" Hermione screamed, backing away from Harry. He stood and walked towards her._

"_What? It's what you do."_

"_The first through third years are in this tower Harry…I don't want to scream and wake them, so you better back off."_

"_I'm not going to even TOUCH you Hermione. Just hear me say this now. I will never love you. So don't you even dare let your mind wander to that thought…"_

_Hermione released a strangled cry. Tears fell freely from her eyes, making her body shake and quiver madly. Harry pushed her against the wall as he continued, his face mere inches from hers._

"_Don't…don't…come near me again." Harry said, gripping her upper arms._

"_You jerk…you're no better than the rest of them! You're no better…I thought I might have loved you." Hermione said angrily._

"_WHAT? HERMIONE. DO YOU NOT SEE THIS? You broke my heart!"_

_Hermione stood there, frozen to the spot. She had done a terrible deed to Harry. Paying him an ode to those hopelessly loss at heart._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You're such a fucking liar Hermione." Harry whispered, moving in to capture her mouth with his…_

"Oh Harry…" she gasped. "Oh…how did this happen? How could I have let such a horrible thing happen to us, Harry?" Hermione dropped onto her bum in the middle of the corridor, her heart racing. She supposed that she would have these memories because of the changes that were occurring throughout her history. Her path was changing, and as a punishment, she would _see_ the things she had successfully avoided.

Or at least that was the most logical explanation…she would research it later.

Little did she know that Harry Potter was running through the nearly-empty castle looking for her with a troubling feel molding itself in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh fuck," Hermione swore, tears pushing against her eyelids. She closed her eyes, allowing for them to run down her rosy cheeks. Her book slid to fall beside her.

-----

There she was…sitting in the middle of the corridor with silent tears rolling down her face. Harry felt a lurch in his chest as he surveyed her trembling form.

"Hermione?" he asked, staring at her from across the hall. She looked up from the spot she was staring at on the floor.

"Harry, hey, I haven't seen you all day," she whispered, wiping the tears from her face and eyes as she took in a deep breath to clear her mind.

"I've been looking for you for such a long time," he whispered back, coming down the stairs to stand before her. She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing in the Great Hall all alone?" Hermione smiled sadly.

"I was just hanging out. It hasn't been a good day at all…I've been very upset and, just need someone to talk to," Hermione muttered sadly. "I'm sorry I had you looking around for me."

"I would search for you until my dying day if I had to, Hermione…but I don't have to now, because I've found you. My race for you is over. I have you, finally," Harry said softly, extending a hand out to her. She glanced up at the hand, and without hesitation grasped it. Immediately, they felt a jolt between them, and Hermione dropped her head onto Harry's beating chest. She breathed in his scent, her arms wrapping around his lean body as he held her. After a startlingly comfortable minute of silence, Harry spoke. "You're wearing my sweats," he said sweetly. She nodded. "I knew you'd come back to them. I always knew." She giggled and hugged him tighter.

"They're so much better than anything else I know," she responded.

* * *

Thank you! Please review and tell me what you think. We have about two more chapters left. I hope you all had fun reading this chapter. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Anyways, see you later alligators. Love you like Harry loves Hermione! 


End file.
